Learning to Fly part two Flight
by squeekness
Summary: Remy's past has caught up with him in the worst way. It will change him in a way he never expected. Part two of my epilogue to the Game.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Remy's past has caught up with him in the worst way. It will change him in a way he never expected. Part two of my epilogue to the Game. If you haven't read my Game series, you will have no clue what I am writing about, lol, so you might want to check that out before you read this. :)

Rated M for profanity, violence and some sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own the X-men or any of their associated villains, but the Siskans, the Dognan, Jael and the Outkasts are mine. Please do not use them without my permission. Thanks. :)

**Updated 10-31-13** to add (break)s as need and fix fix fix.

(One)

Bedlam.

_Bedlam, _Henry would later think, _just doesn't quite cover it. _

He had been in the middle of dressing a rather serious burn – the burn specialist he had requested had not yet arrived – when he was suddenly blindsided by an urgent telepathic shout.

_Henry! _Jean was screaming in his mind, almost loud enough to make his nose normally had much greater control than this, but she was clearly upset and with good reason._ Gambit's in trouble! He's been stabbed and he's not breathing! We're on our way down!_

_How long will it take you to get here?_ he replied with a thought, trying to keep the concern from his mind. She was only one notch below hysterical and he didn't want her to worry.

_Only a couple of minutes. We're in the elevator right now. Molly's doing CPR. I don't know if it's working or not._

_That's fine, _Henry said, trying to maintain her calm with his own though he was very worried indeed. He was at least thankful that all members of the Xavier extended family had been routinely trained in CPR and other quick life saving techniques. Molly would know how to do this correctly. _I'll be ready and waiting for you when you arrive._

"Are you okay, doc?" Henry's current patient asked, started by the doctor's abrupt shudder and wince.

"Yes, I'm fine," Henry replied evenly, retaining his austere outer image. When he was working, his poker face was always reliable, even with telepaths screaming at him from half a building away. "I was just told I have another patient coming in immediately that will need my full attention. The nurse here will finish you up."

The patient was calm and uncomplaining as Beast walked away. The reality was that in this place, everyone had received at least one telepathic message by the Professor during their stay here. It was freaky, but easy to assume that this rather busy doctor probably got them often, especially in situations like this.

Henry hadn't gone far when he heard the shouts. Being underground, there would be no ambulance giving warning of the arrival of patients, but who needed an ambulance when this sort of total chaos and screaming did just as well a job? Folks were already clearing a path and standing out of the way, nurses were already responding. If anything, all that noise confirmed just how bad this was probably going to be.

He was correct in that thought – the large double doors to the trauma bay swung open with a loud bang and he was met by the strangest sight – Remy was being floated telekinetically by Jean into the room, his arms and legs sprawled out as if he was on an invisible gurney. Molly was astride him, supported by Jean's power, pumping his chest, doing CPR. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she sobbed, her arms were covered in blood up to her elbows.

They were followed by an angry crowd - the source of the shouts - an Outkast female was being assisted along by two others, her upper body soaked in blood. She was a Morlock through and through, her malformed body covered with boney plates and spikes. She was barely conscious as she shambled on drunken feet, suffering from a severe loss of blood.

Henry was forced to decide on the fly who was worse off and figured that since the Morlock girl was at least walking, he would choose to serve Gambit first. He went to Remy's side, keeping pace as his patient was being moved along. Gambit was white, whiter than he had been when Henry had looked at him earlier. His eyes were half open but unfocused, he wasn't conscious. His upper torso had been crudely stripped - his body armor was gone and the shirt he normally wore under it had been shredded by Molly in her haste to remove it and it was hanging on him in tattered strips, only held on by the collar and sleeves. Beast could see a huge ugly bruise forming on his upper left side, but all the blood he saw there was from Molly's bloody hands as she had worked him.

"I thought you said he was stabbed?" Henry questioned, looking at Jean.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a near hysterical shriek of anguish. "Aw, fuck! What happened!? Remy! Fuck! Noes! I cain't! I cain't lose 'em both! Fuck!"

Henry turned to see Kimble standing there, having a complete and utter emotional meltdown. Normally his outbursts alone were enough to grab the full attention of the room, but he was also buck naked and drawing more than a few startled looks. Obviously he had been drawn out by the sudden racket and was seeing more than he could handle in his already fragile state of mind.

"Is that the guy with sword?" someone questioned from the nearby crowd. Kimble was always striking, and Zander even more so. Zander had made quite an impression topside and wouldn't be forgotten any time soon. Of course those here who had seen that brilliant warrior were somewhat perplexed by Kimble's childish reaction to a bad situation. He was a grown man after all.

Henry was unsure of what to do with the hysterical Siskan but rescue came quickly - Aiden came up swiftly from behind the pilot, naked himself, but oblivious or uncaring about how that might look. His only concern was his lover and he took control of Kimble quickly, standing in front of him and gently pushing him back and out of the way. He glanced once over his shoulder to see what the fuss was about and blanched at the sight of Remy laying there so lifeless, but didn't let it stop him from keeping Kimble restrained. "Keemble, calm down. You cannot 'elp 'im like disz!"

"Lets me sees him!" Kimble bawled hysterically. He was completely out of control, freaking out and assuming the worst as ususal. "I wants ta sees him! Fuck!"

"Quiet!" Aiden snapped a bit more sharply and with some authority. He didn't want Kimble to interfere with the doctor and be punished for his outburst, and at the same time, didn't want Kimble to go over the edge. If Zander came out seeking revenge, this would go from bad to worse, by the second. He pushed on Kimble again, this time releasing sparkling Morrowhiem from his hands, all the better to calm Kimble down. "Let 'Enry do 'isz job!"

"I needs ta see him!" Kimble continued to demand through his tears, though he was weakening. He was being held in place by his lover and now soothed by the Morrowhiem, remained himself. He was pushing against Aiden, but when he saw he wasn't going to get his way, fell against the Dreamer and into his arms. "Noooo...!"

Aiden held him tightly and whispered soothing comforts, not caring in the least about the odd looks coming from the crowd around him. Already they were staring and there was one hoarse whisper, questioning Kimble's sexuality. Two men hugging each other like that, it was unsettling to this mixed crowd. Some of the stares were turning from merely curious to ones of disgust and embarrassment.

Aiden didn't care what anyone thought of them, his only thoughts were for Kimble's poor breaking heart. Aiden knew well how bad this could get. Kimble had already lost his Angel, he didn't think Kimble could bear to lose another human so close to his heart.

In all that hysterical outpouring came an absolute truth - Kimble was still in love with Gambit and probably always would be. That love had smouldered some, calmed down and dampered by Aiden's presence, but Kimble couldn't picture a life without Gambit in it, he just couldn't, and it was coming out of him vibrations the Dreamer could feel. Aiden was a champ however, he knew this wasn't the time to deal with that mess and shoved his own personal jealousy aside. He managed to get Kimble somewhat calm and out of the way before he became a hindrance.

Beast watched, grateful, as Aiden got Kimble squared away. He went back to work, looking at Jean once more, "What's going on? How was he injured?"

"He was struck hard in the chest with one of Marrow's bone knives and was unresponsive!" Jean gasped, looking around at the crowd. Not only was she keeping Remy afloat, she was also doing a bit of crowd control and wouldn't let anyone get too close. "His body armor deflected most of the blow, but he went down hard. He stopped breathing."

"Molly, stop CPR," Beast ordered gently. He had a real concern - if Remy's breastbone had been shattered, Molly would have been pumping shards of it straight into his heart all this time. A quick feel showed that there was no worry there, the bone was intact, though the flesh over his heart was severely bruised. The swelling and redness was still spreading, this had been no casual blow. He used his stethoscope to listen for a heartbeat and he got one, but it was faint and erratic. The thief was also now breathing on his own, but barely. Henry looked at Jean, "Get him to table one."

"What about her?!" an Outkast shouted. It was Barley who held a critically wounded Marrow up against him. She had been badly clawed about the face and neck, mauled by a savage beast. Now that they had stopped walking, the poor girl had passed out from shock. Henry had seen Molly's hands and since Remy hadn't actually been cut himself, he had an idea just who had done the deed. It wasn't beyond her to come to Remy's aid in the most savage way possible.

Beast saved judgement for later and gestured to a nurse, "Take her to table two. Get her clamped down and start an IV. You, George," he said, gesturing to an orderly who was standing by, "Get some whole blood. Once I know Remy's stabilized, I'll be right there for the girl."

Molly wasn't quite finished with her rampage it seemed - Remy had no sooner been laid on the table when she went off again. She had been asked to step aside from her CPR duties and now once freed, was once more hell bent on her revenge.

Henry's guess had been correct - it had been Molly who had attacked Marrow. She'd had no idea who Marrow was, but anyone who attacked her beloved husband like that was going to pay and pay hard. It had taken all of Jean's telekinetic control to separate them back in the lobby and then it was only Remy's pressing need for CPR that had kept Molly stable until now. Molly was now ready for more, the fact that Marrow was still breathing meant her job was not done. She was more than ready to rectify that.

Molly came out from Remy's table area, claws out and a long deep growl leaking out of her throat. It gave Henry pause, he hadn't seen her go full blown feral in a really long time and it was very easy to forget that Sabretooth was her father. Her long gleaming claws, still wet from blood, was reminding him of that fact very clearly now, however. He did his best, trying to reason with her. He blocked her path and raised a hand. He really didn't want a brawl out here on the trauma bay floor, but he wouldn't let her do any more damage if he could help it. "Molly, stand down. This is not helping!"

She tried to sign at him, but in her anger, garbled it. She was too feral, too upset to say anything, but her intentions were clear - she was heading right for Marrow's table, murder in her eyes.

Fortunately, Jean was still there. She could see Molly was beyond words and came to Henry's aid, simply using her telekinesis like she had back in the lobby to block Molly's path and herd her away from the trauma bay and out towards the waiting room where it was more quiet. Molly fought her for it, snarling and howling garbled curses, clawing at the barrier, but she wasn't going to break loose. Jean was calm in the face of that rage. Truth was, Molly's little outburst was nothing compared to Wolverine when he went full blast and Jean had seen that more times than she had ever wanted to.

Just like Aiden had done with his own charge, Jean now herded Remy's wife out and away, doing her best to shelter Molly as well as contain her. She knew Molly was pregnant and didn't want her to come to harm. Molly didn't have her father's endurance, she was already tiring as she was eased out from the room, she was breaking down into tears and struggling less, she would probably be okay once she finally calmed down.

Henry wasted no more time on Molly once he saw Jean had taken charge of her. The moment she was removed, he went right back to work, assessing the poor stricken thief and ordering meds. He was happy to see that Remy was breathing and his heart was still beating, but he was experienced to know that his patient was still in trouble.

"His left lung has collapsed," he announced to the nurses helping him and went to work on that, hoping that was the worst of this, while all the while knowing it wasn't. "I want an EKG over here, STAT."

The nurses responded quickly and before long, the thief was put to rights - his lung inflated, IVs stuck in, meds dripping. He was breathing more easily but he was still unconscious and slow to respond. It was like he had no will for this, like he was fighting it. Henry did what he could and was simply left to wait, to see if eventually things would improve. In the meantime, he had poor Marrow to look after. The girl had been badly mauled and would need plenty of stitches. What a mess. He was going to be quite busy for a while.

Kimble wasn't the only one drawn out by the racket. Star watched closely from her vantage point nearby as Kimble freaked out and had to be held back by yet another Siskan she had not met yet. Both were grieving deeply over what had transpired and it meant something to her, something very important.

Star hadn't yet been introduced to the rest of her Siskan kin and she was thrilled to see that even more of her clutchmates had survived. She had seen their Marks and knew they were her kin. This meant that their opinions and feelings would matter to her - Siskans don't love foolishly, not the Lushna-esk like herself. Star was perceptive and wise in her way, she understood that the red eyed man, this Gambit fellow that she had met before, meant a lot to them and she guessed it was no simple Master/Siskan thing. This man had won their trust and love the same as he had done with her. Their meeting had been brief but it had left a powerful impression on her - she wouldn't see him lost. Remy was an important person and therefore had to be saved. Good thing she had just the ability to do that.

She came out of her secure area and kept to the side, out of the way where she wouldn't be noticed. Like Aiden, she was a good sneak and had her own way of melting into the background. Of course, today it was easy to go unseen - there was a lot of fuss going on, nurses and people rushing around to get stuff.

Star was quite patient. She waited calmly until Henry had gotten Remy somewhat stabilized and then when he left Remy alone for a moment to check on Marrow, she made her move. She calmly slipped around the privacy curtain and looked down on him where he lay. He had an IV running into one arm and an EKG machine scrawling its long story off to the side. He was so lovely as he lay there, so pale white and shattered, his elegant beauty not disturbed in the least by the clear oxygen mask that covered his mouth. So human and yet so very Siskan in his own precious way. She couldn't help but brush his face with her slender white hands, with skin as pale as his was now. She could see much in his shine - his body was here, but his mind was slipping away. He was giving up, quitting.

Well, she just might have a thing or two to say about that.

**(break)**

Remy was floating weightlessly in a sea of black, on his back looking up into an endless sky full of stars. The moon above him was full and very bright, inviting. He had always wondered what it was like to fly, now it seemed he was finding out. It was peaceful here, nice. There was no pain, no anxiety or stress, he felt free and at peace, weightless. He found himself laughing softly, drifting away.

"**Nebannon**..." a voice called out in a breathless whisper.

"What's dat, chere?" he answered in a hazy fog, responding automatically to what sounded like a woman's call. The word she had used, Nebannon. It was oddly familiar.

"Nebannon. It's time fer you to wakes."

Remy smiled then, amused by the moon and stars that twinkled above him. Nebannon. It was Siskan for something highly prized or someone gifted in a valuable way, someone quite beloved and priceless. Obviously this person was confused or speaking to someone else. Such a word could never have anything to do with him, the worthless scum of the earth that he was. He could ignore her and just lay here adrift. Funny how he had never taken the time to look up at the sky at night and really see the heavens above him. So wonderful it would be to fly up there into the galaxy and see what else God had made.

"Nebannon. You shure are a stubborn boy. Kimble chose ya well."

Gambit frowned and shifted a little, he was annoyed at being so disturbed by this crazy person. He wanted to stay here forever and drink in this simple peace. "Go away, fille. Leave dis boy alone."

"Not a chance. You ain't even close ta bein' done."

Remy jerked and gasped in rude surprise as he was suddenly separated from his dream back into painful reality, a transition that was as agonizing as it was jarring. The sky was gone, the peace was gone, but surely here was the source of that voice. His heavy eyes opened a crack as he took a labored, gasping breath, one that seemed to take in more liquid than air. His body was no longer floating, indeed, it seemed to be compressed under some terrible invisible and crushing weight. He was too heavy, he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating and thrashed feebly, the movement barely noticed by the one who held him now.

"Take it easy," Star whispered in his ear, her pale white lips brushing his cheek. "Don' fights it."

"Can't breade..." he gasped, his voice sounding odd and broken. He jerked again and a blurred image of his hand moved before his eyes. There was thick white tape holding in a plastic IV tube and a vague ache there came to his mind. He was in a hospital, he knew that now. With that realization came a flashback of what had brought him here. He jerked again, a response to pain that had nothing to do with a physical injury.

"Jus' relax a bit," Star said, her hands moving over him. "Calm down, now."

Remy gasped again and garbled words out in a tumble, an incomprehensible mishmash of French profanity and pain. Bright red glitter flashed brightly all around him and then he felt it, her Morrowhiem. It cascaded across his skin where she held him and it seared him with a pleasure he didn't want. Warm, erotic heat flickered in his groin, promising joy, but he feebly kicked his leaden legs, resisting it. A spark flashed behind his eyes as something inside his brain seemed to give way, rippling liquid ecstacy through every inch of his body. Still, he fought it, denying the gooseflesh that broke out across his arms, a sign of his fierce arousal. He wouldn't give in to its lure, to anything that spoke of life. No, he wanted that dark black sky full of stars. He wanted to be safely adrift and lost to this place full of pain and obligations. His body convulsed and automatically took deep lungfulls of air, fresh and deceptively sweet, like poison. Remy's anger spiked into a fury of whole new level as he realized what was happening to him. Star was healing him, the bitch.

"Arretez-donc!" he snarled with his next breath. "Stop dat, fille! You 'ave no right!"

"I gots m' reasons," Star answered him with maddening calm in spite of his obvious rage. "You gots folks countin' on ya."

Remy thrashed, this time with more strength. Of course everything was relative. The fresh air had revived him a little, but his body was still as heavy as lead and he wasn't putting up as much of a fight as he would have liked. He was breathing more easily, yet remained helpless against her. This was a waste of his time and effort, clearly. He wasn't going to beat her. He gave up his struggle then and closed his eyes on angry tears.

People counting on him - yeah, right. What could be more absurd? He was as useless as any powerless X-man could be, a man of no value. Well, that wasn't exactly true, if it was a killer you wanted. He had proven himself quite up to that task, hadn't he? He shivered as a bright hot lance of pain ripped through his chest.

"Stops fightin' me, ya little bugger!" he heard Star complain. He wasn't going as easily as she expected, something frustrating.

Elated with his temporary victory, Gambit gathered his rage and self hatred, his bitter sense of worthlessness and malicious jealousy towards those sparkling perfect ones who had never once committed a crime and could walk with their heads held high. He took that emotionally charged bomb and flung it at her, cruelly letting her feel his inner sickness. He had never done such a thing before, using his hatred and loathing as an empathic weapon, but he was beyond scruples now.

He was rewarded by a sharp cry of pain from behind him and felt it when she released her power's hold on him. His body was roughly dumped as Star retreated, she moved out from beside him in a tear filled rush, leaving a cold empty void. She couldn't get away from him fast enough, she couldn't cope with what he had thrown at her, he had hurt her deeply.

Remy was happy with his victory, but when he went in search of that star filled sky, to return to his lovely dream, he was bitterly disappointed. He shivered again and saw not his bright, beautiful, sky. No, all he saw now was snow.

"Oh, non...non...!" he whimpered fearfully, those tears leaking down the sides of his face from eyes that saw now only death. He groped out wildly for Star, but she was gone. The snow was falling faster now and it froze him, burying him alive. Before he gave in to the blinding oblivion of Antarctica, he heard the Devil laughing at him from afar.

**(break)**

Beast was one table over working on the poor Morlock girl that Molly had mauled so badly. Other than the blood loss, the girl wasn't as badly injured as he had first thought. Molly hadn't been that thorough in her wrath, no major arteries or organs had been damaged, though the girl would carry some ugly scars for the rest of her life. Being a Morlock and an Outkast, he wasn't sure she would exactly mind.

"Is she going to be okay?" Barley growled from nearby, eyeing the doctor suspiciously. This doctor was an X-man just like the ones who had attacked Marrow. He wasn't sure he would get an unbiased diagnosis.

Beast smiled at him disarmingly, trying to set the man at ease as he sutured a rather large gash. "She will be fine. The injuries are not fatal though she will need bed rest and care for some time. You are welcome to stay here with her as long as you like."

"That's some compensation fer bein' mauled like that! That boy deserved to be stabbed for what he's done!"

Beast smiled painfully. It wasn't his place to be an intermediary here. He hadn't been given the full details of what transpired in the lobby though he could take an educated guess. "We'll sort this all out, I assure you. For now, it would serve this girl best if we all stay relaxed and calm."

Barley growled some at that, but held his tongue. He found it hard to argue with this big blue doctor who spoke so calmly and without judgement. Beast was well aware of this, Remy wasn't the only one who knew a thing or two about charming people or at least getting them to listen. Henry had long known that a soothing voice could bring out secrets from a wounded man full of pride, just as easily as it could calm another man and stop an unwanted fight.

Beast continued his calm, patient stitching, but then suddenly paused when he heard what sounded like Remy's voice from the next bed. Excited and hopeful now, he stopped what he was doing and turned around, pulling the privacy curtain back that separated the two beds. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Star had crawled into Remy's bed and now lay partly under him, holding him in her arms from behind, restraining him easily as he thrashed. Gambit snarled some sort of Cajun curse in protest at her in a hoarse whisper, anger flushing his pale white face as he fought her for it. Star was one moment strong and in control, but then cried out sharply as if struck by some unseen blow. She darted out from under Remy's body, jerking way from him as though he had burned her, and collapsed to the floor, her eyes clamped tightly in anguish.

It hadn't been the sound of Beast's approaching feet that had made her flee, it had been something else. Something Gambit had done. Star coughed loudly and vomited up a puddle of gel in her distress. It shimmered and sparkled away as Kimble's had always done, a reminder that like her brother, she wasn't organic and never would be.

Remy remained on the bed, the blanket tangled around his legs and his chest heaving from the exertion of their tiny war. He sobbed once in agony and passed out, tears still dripping from his half lidded eyes.

"What on earth is going on here?" Henry thundered, outraged that Star had taken it upon herself to interfere with his patient. He hadn't been gone more than a few minutes and she had slipped in here unnoticed, something he hadn't expected.

Star was still down on her hands and knees, shaking and ill from Remy's empathic blast and wasn't too steady. Her head was throbbing and felt like it would split apart. Still she jerked in terror at the sound of Henry's wrath and wilted all the more, whining softly like a dog. If she'd had a tail, she would have tucked it between her legs in submissive contrition and piddled on the floor.

Henry ignored her for the moment, looking instead at the equipment beeping alongside the bed, fearing the worst. Just because Star had claimed to be able to heal the wounded didn't make it real. Interestingly, it seemed as though her claim was true. Whatever Star had done, it was a help. The EKG showed improvement and Remy's blood oxygen levels had returned to normal. He no longer fought to breathe. The huge bruise on his chest remained though it had lightened considerably some in color. The only problem was that the thief hadn't remained conscious. If he had been fully healed, Henry would have expected him to revive. That hadn't happened.

"What happened here?" Beast repeated, lowering his tone, Star was almost groveling on the floor at his feet in utter submission and he didn't like it. He was angry, yes, but hadn't wanted her to feel dominated. She looked like she was afraid he might hit her though he would never even consider doing such a thing.

"I wuz healin' him, but I ain't never had nobody fights me like that," Star gasped, still feeling sick though the effects were starting to fade away. She was quivering from head to toe, wiping tears of pain from her eyes as she tried hard not to outright bawl. She wasn't sure she had ever felt such a deep despair and hatred from any client. It broke her heart. "I wuz helpin' him but he hurted me back. Hurted me with his mind. I ain't never had anaone do thats ta me. I gots most of the damage inside a' him gone, but he won't lets me do no more."

Beast just smiled at her. "Now you know the heart of an X-man. They're stubborn to the core." He considered the equipment again. "At least his EKG is significantly improved. He's out of the worst of it."

Henry bent down and offered her his hand. She looked at it but didn't accept it, her face still full of fear. In trying to help one potential Master, she was afraid she might have alienated the other. She felt sick now, foolish.

"Don't be afraid," Beast soothed, his voice even calmer now. "I am not angry. I just wish you had told me what you were going to do. A little warning would have been nice."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, dropping her eyes in humiliation. She still wouldn't take his hand, she didn't deserve it. She had broken rules, crossed boundaries.

"Star, please. Take my hand. No one is going to hurt you."

She dared to look up at him, her body still trembling with hurt and shame. She expected him to be lying about being so angry, but she could see now in his shine, that that anger was gone, replaced by a strong concern for her. He still loved her, he still cared. It was enough. She slipped her tiny hand into his large blue paw and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"I kin tries again," Star offered, her voice showing her profound disappointment. "I didn't do enough. Looks at him, he's still all bruised up."

"No. I think maybe it's time for others to come and finish what you started. I thank you very much for your effort, but it's time for you to go."

"Let me stays, please!" she begged. Given enough time, she knew she could make up for this trespass if only he would let her.

Beast disagreed. "Star, the best thing you can do now is go back to your room." He gestured for a nurse and told her to take Star back to her holding cell, this time to be locked in. Star didn't fight it, she left with her head down and her shoulders heavy. Beast was sorry to see it, but he didn't have time for her now, he would check in on her later when things calmed down. Right now he had bigger things to worry about - a wounded Morlock and Remy's poor shattered mind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Henry watched as Star left and then turned back to Remy. The thief was lying still and looked merely asleep, but Henry knew better. A couple of quick tests confirmed his guess. Remy had slipped away into a sort of catatonic trance, he was unresponsive to pain and couldn't be awakened.

Henry could hear Barley grumbling at the next bed over, upset that the doctor wasn't returning back to Marrow quickly enough for his liking. Henry blocked that out, there was a nurse there at least keeping watch and helping out with the stitches. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Professor, are you there?_

Calling Charles telepathically wasn't always a reliable system of communication. If the man was busy he might not even respond, and this day, well, was a disaster on a scale Beast had never before seen. He was hoping this might be faster than making a phone call at least. There was a moment's wait and then_, Yes, Henry? I'm here. What do you need?_

_Can you come down to the trauma bay, please? One of our own is in trouble and I fear it's something I can't help him with. Your mental expertise may be required. _

_Who is it?_

_I'm afraid it's Remy._

There was a pause as if the Professor considered this and then, _I'll be there shortly._

_Thank you._

Beast sighed and went back to the Morlock girl. The nurse was very skilled and had done a fine job at keeping the suturing work going while he had been gone. It was a good thing, he had no sooner gone back to work himself when he heard a gruff growl beside him. "What's up with the Cajun?"

Henry turned to see Logan standing there, his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. His jaw was clenching and his eyes squinty with barely concealed emotion. Beast knew the man well enough to translate the body language – Wolverine was worried indeed but wasn't about to show it in front of Barley. His concern came across as defensive anger.

"One moment, please," Beast said to Barley and left once more, ignoring the curses the bigger man growled his way. Henry didn't normally like to give any sign of favoritism when it came to multiple patients, but the fact was that he considered Remy to be worse off than the Morlock girl, just in a less obvious way.

"What the hell happened?" Logan demanded once they had walked a few paces to a more private area.

"Jean said Remy had been stabbed. It looks as though his armor deflected the sharp edge but he received a solid blunt force blow to the chest. He stopped breathing and CPR was required. He is breathing now on his own, so the physical part of him is stable. It's his mental state that is giving him trouble."

"His mental state? What do you mean?"

"He's shut down. He's crashed mentally. What I don't know for certain is the cause. He was up in the main lobby and I would really love to know why. I thought he was supposed to be home resting."

Logan chewed on that a moment before saying, "I think he pulled a runner."

" 'Pulled a runner'?"

Wolverine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was so tired, so tired. When he was busy he could fight it, but now he felt it come on him hard. It was stress, he knew that. This was just more shit he did not need. This was something he had to face, not just fix by slashing it down. "Up topside, two guys were pushin' him around a bit. I think they mighta been Marauders, but I don't know for sure. Now we got Morlocks running around. I think his past just caught up with him with a bang."

Henry nodded, a small frown pulling the corners of his mouth. "Well that all makes sense. It confirms my suspicions."

"And what suspicions might those be?"

"I don't have all the details, but judging by what Jean told me and what I am seeing now, I suspect he had a severe panic attack before he was ever even struck. The blow just finished him off," Henry explained. "Star had him talking a little just a few moments ago, but now he's catatonic and unresponsive."

"Who's Star?"

"She's one of the new Siskans Seth and Kurt brought in from Jael's ship."

Logan nodded with a grunt, remembering now. He had only caught a quick glimpse of the girl but had gotten more than an earful of Simone's noise. This was before Remy had taken a look at either one and Logan hadn't been told their names. Logan had seen them squared away and then had moved on to more pressing matters.

Beast was still talking, "Remy resisted her attempts to help him, the stubborn boy. I asked the Professor to come down and have a look at him. Even if he succeeds, which I think will happen, he'll have to be under our care. The EKG shows some improvement at least."

"EKG?" Logan asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Beast looked at him, realizing that his teammate clearly had no idea just how serious this had been. "I'm sorry, my friend. It looks as though Remy had a mild heart attack."

"You're kidding, right? He's thirty three."

"We know nothing of his family history, the boy was adopted. That and he doesn't come in for regular check ups any more than you do, I might add. But put that aside and age still means nothing, Logan. Picture this. You're in a car driving over a tall bridge. You suddenly lose control and just like that, you're over the railing. You're not dead, you're still in the car, but you can see what's coming. A great many people die before they ever land, the fear is just so great their hearts can't take it."

"But this is different!"

"In what way? He saw the Morlocks and panicked. He saw the knife coming and even though it was deflected, his body reacted as though it penetrated. The panic attack was so severe, he had a heart attack. It happens."

"I'm not buying it. There has to be more to it than that."

"All right, try this. Empaths are rare, but we had four of them in our team out there on the field – four human ones, I'm not counting the Siskans. Of those four, two were killed in the fighting, killed rather early I might add. I'm certain that the overwhelming number of our fatalities was a major factor in that. Empaths feel it when those around them panic or die, you know this. When it was all over, we had two survivors - Gambit and one other. They both made it off the field but that means nothing. Gambit is here ... the other slashed his wrists in a Men's Room not fifteen minutes ago. He's gone."

Logan cursed and looked away. They had lost so many of their members, to lose another to suicide was just another blow to an already weakened team. Logan had seen enough war right up close to not be all that terribly surprised by this, it just hurt. So many of the people they had sent up were little more than kids and only just barely trained. No one had been fully prepared for what took place and it showed in their sickeningly high casualty numbers. They had been dealt with severely.

Beast continued, "As far as I am concerned, Gambit was the only human empath who actually walked off that field alive and that my friend, was in itself a minor miracle. I think it's more than logical to assume that he suffered a delayed reaction to the mess up there. I had considered the possibility that he might be suffering from an empathic overload myself when you first brought him to see him me. I think seeing those Morlocks was the last straw. He crashed."

Wolverine considered this, but still wasn't completely convinced. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Star told me that she has the ability to heal humans and she attempted a healing, but she was oddly unable to do much. She claims he is unwilling to be healed, that he is resisting her."

Logan growled, unhappy. Siskans again. They were everywhere and had their hands into everything. He thought it was negligent of Henry to have let the girl anywhere near Remy while the boy had been injured. Simone was a disaster, who knew what kind of baggage of her own this girl had? So much trust was given to them when caution should be the first order of business. One look at Skye's madness had cemented that in Logan's mind and no amount of persuasion was ever going to change that. He bit his tongue and said nothing, it was done and complaining about it wasn't going to change what Beast had done.

"So what do we do with him now?"

"I don't know for sure. The Professor is on his way down and hopefully he will help us figure that out. In the meantime, could you do me a favor by finding Asher for me? I think he will be needed as well."

"Sure thing, doc," Logan said and walked out, his head down.

**(break)**

Henry returned to the Morlock girl and saw to it that she was finally had sewn up and bandaged. He was excellent at sutures, but she would still bear the scars of this fight for life. He made sure that Marrow was assigned a bed for her recovery and then, hearing the low hum of the Professor's wheelchair, walked out to meet his mentor.

"How is Remy doing?" Charles asked.

"He's still unconscious for now," the doctor replied, smiling when he saw Jean approach from the waiting room.

Jean nodded at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Molly is resting now. Maylee gave her something to help her sleep."

"Good. Remy needs to be looked after and I think we could use as few distractions as possible while you do that."

Henry took them to Remy's bedside and explained his belief that Remy, being an empath, had suffered not only a physical heart attack, but also a mental breakdown. His full recovery depended on their being able to reach him and draw him out from his internal hiding place. If he was allowed to hide for too long, he might just decide to stay.

Charles agreed. This was not his first recovery by far, he had seen more than one X-man fall and need to be lifted out of whatever pit of misery they had devised for themselves. Unfortunately, Remy had plenty of reason to crash, digging him out might prove difficult. Good thing both he and Jean had lots of practice. They closed their eyes as one and concentrated, lifting their minds from their bodies and into Remy's own.

Entering the mind of another was a tricky business. Each person has their own framework that they operate in and so, whatever faced them would be unique to the individual. It was easy to be taken by surprise and one had to be very cautious. Once on a trip through Sabretooth's mind, Jean had wandered through an old mansion with walls soaked in blood. With Remy, she could hope for something less gruesome, but the fact was, they only knew the Remy he let them see. No one knew the boy for sure, certainly neither of them knew him well enough to predict with absolute certainty what they might face in here. They floated through the blackness together and then touched down on what felt like solid ground. Of course it wasn't real, everything here was illusion, a dreamscape created by the poor tattered thief's own mind.

"Remy? You in here?" Jean called out into the darkness. Even in this state, she was impressed at how powerful Remy's shields were. She couldn't get that far inside. He was still hiding from them.

"Focus," the Professor said softly from beside her. He was normal in this mental arena and no longer crippled. He was able to walk, a momentary pleasure, and so stood easily at her side. "He's here, I can feel him. This way."

She nodded and they began walking down a long dark tunnel. It was a dim fog they were now passing through, but it was lightening quickly. The temperature was dropping rapidly as they progressed and the ground was changing from a simple black surface into drifting snow. One more step, a blink of an eye and then they were out in it, the snow and ice of Antarctica.

"My God, was it really this cold?" Jean couldn't help but task. She hadn't been there among her teammates who had been on that terrible mission and wasn't prepared. "How did he ever survive?"

"Sheer strength of will, my dear. Precisely why I feel we can get him back. We just have to find him."

"I think I see something over there," she said, pointing to a what looked like a small metal shack sticking up out of the ice.

"Looks like a good place to start."

They stumbled along the ice until they got closer. Hovering over by the door was an apparition of Rogue. She was silent as she floated there, her words were not meant for them. They could feel her, though. They felt her as Remy did. From below, a soft Cajun whisper, "Je t'amie, chere. Fo' all time."

The only response from Rogue was a silent series of vibrations. They came like daggers. **_/ Hate you, kill you! You deserve to die! You are worse than filth! You lie and you deceive! You charm your way through everyone! You have no real heart! No soul! You're dead, Remy LeBeau! You were never alive!/_**

Jean cried out from the pain of it and collapsed to her knees, grasping her head in agony. She felt Charles grip her shoulders. "Breathe, Jean. It's his empathy. This isn't real, don't let it swamp you."

"How can he feel this and not go mad?"

"He **is** going mad. That's why we're here. We have to help him. Just focus and take it easy. Relax."

Jean nodded and took a deep breath. She stood up on wobbly legs and staggered to the shack. The rusted door was jammed open, locked in place by a sheet of ice and snow. They managed to squeeze through and found themselves looking down a long stone corridor. The shack was merely a disguise for the hidden lair of Eric the Red, the man the X-men had come here to see on that fateful day. The file report the others had made about this particular mission described an underground fortress that had been huge. They would have a long search ahead of them.

"Remy!" Jean called out, projecting her telepathy forward in an attempt to hear any response.

There was no voice, just a strange metallic sound. Something metal and heavy being moved.

"This way," Charles said, moving on.

They walked down the long hall, passing several empty rooms until they came to what looked like a dungeon or prison area. Several empty jail cells were along the back wall and one of them was currently occupied.

"Oh, Remy..." Jean said, tears springing to her eyes.

He was wearing the Shi'ar uniform Henry had provided them with all that day. The shiny black of it was scuffed and covered with frost, he had been here for some time. His hands were cuffed at the wrists with ridiculously huge manacles as were his ankles. Connecting them all was a series of heavy chains, something strong enough to hold a ship, not just a mere human. Around his neck was a flashing restraining collar, thick enough to choke. He was weighed down by this burden, leaning into the corner with his head back, his eyes half lidded and sightless. A scruffy russet beard covered his chin and icicles hung heavy from frozen strands of his hair. The air around him was still, broken only by the dry raspy wheeze of a man struggling for air, but swiftly losing the battle.

"Remy!" Jean cried, this time speaking aloud into this strange world that the thief had created in his own mind. She moved to the cell, but the bars were locked up tight, she wasn't going to get in.

"Remy, can you hear me?" Charles said moving closer and reaching his arm through the bars. The cell was small, but the thief was still too far away to be reached.

" 'S too late, 'Fessor. You and de chere, you bes' be movin' on, neh? Don' let de cold get you, too," came the broken and cracked reply. The figure covered in ice took another ragged breath and closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Jean asked.

" 'Cause it's what Gambit deserve. Funny you should be askin' dat at all."

"You don't deserve this. You paid, Remy."

"Tell dat to 'er."

"To whom?" Charles inquired, settling down into a comfortable seated position on the floor. He figured they might be here awhile. It was clear they weren't going to be allowed in until Gambit wanted them to.

"To 'er. To Marrow."

"To Marrow? The girl that attacked you?"

"Oui, 'Fessor."

"Who is she?"

A dry rusty snort. "De chil' Gambit take from de tunnels. Funny t'ing, 'er wantin' to kill de one who save 'er life."

The Professor sighed, drinking in Remy's pain. How that must have hurt, to be attacked by the one he had tried to save. "Does she know who you are?"

Gambit laughed, an mirthless chuckle as cold as the air around them. His eyes had opened slightly and he regarded Charles as he spoke with sincerity, "Oui. 'E de one who slaughter 'er family."

"You didn't actually kill anyone there as I recall."

Gambit closed his eyes and gave an offhand shrug. " 'E make it 'appen. Dat's just as bad."

"Would you like us to speak with her for you?"

"Won't matter, Prof. Don' waste y' breath."

"We've worked too hard on this, you and I. I refuse to just leave you here."

Gambit just grinned a little. "It ain't up to you."

"You're right, it's not. But we both know you're stronger than this."

"Non, dat's just another lie."

"What about your wife? What of Jean-Luc and Sandy, your children?"

Jean startled a bit at that, she knew Molly was pregnant but nothing more. A flash image message from the telepathic Professor showed her two faceless children, twins not yet born. Charles had ripped that from Remy's mind just as he had figured the source of the poor X-man's troubles.

Remy shook his head. "Gambit was stupid to t'ink 'e ever good 'nough to deserve dem."

"You deserve them, Remy. I think you know this, you're just hiding."

Gambit quirked an eyebrow, his eyes laughing. "From what? De trut'?"

"You've accepted the truth long ago, my friend. And made up for it in more ways than can be counted. I think of you often, I've long considered you to be one of my greatest accomplishments. Perhaps I have been remiss in telling you saying so."

" 'Ow's dat?"

"You're the prime example of what I've hoped to accomplish. You came to us, a mutant on his way to becoming a career criminal. Instead you've focused those energies to the greatest good. Many lives have been saved because of you. Think of what Kimble would be without you."

Gambit closed his eyes, a single tear dripping out and freezing to his face. "Aiden an' Asher save him. Not me."

Jealousy? The Professor was surprised to hear it. "You were there long before Aiden or Asher, my friend. You helped Kimble and you were Angel's favorite uncle. Those are real things, Remy. You're hiding now from your responsibility. You have to face the remaining Morlocks and apologize."

"Apologize?" Gambit rasped with real surprise. "Don' t'ink dey want to 'ear it, patron."

"I think you might find them more receptive than you think, especially Marrow. You're allowing her to judge you without all of the facts."

"Gambit deserve to be judged. 'E a killer."

"Maybe at one time, but not now. You're strong enough to face them, you're just afraid. Let us help you."

"I can't..." Gambit said, dissolving into tears.

"Yes, you can," the Professor insisted, moving forward. He could feel the bars of Remy's imaginary prison start to fade as the thief's resolve began to wither, he was making progress. He surged past them and then he was there, his hands on Gambit's bonds. "You don't need these any more. You gave them up long ago."

"Non..." Remy sobbed, but he was relenting. The chains fell apart into dust and the collar disintegrated, allowing him to move freely. He spilled into the Professor's waiting arms, curled up and sobbing like a child.

The situation made Charles recall the time Remy had first returned to them from Antarctica. The thief had snuck into his office and came to him practically crawling as he begged for forgiveness. Apparently, they shared the same recollection, because the cell was suddenly gone and they were back in that same Westchester office, the Professor in his wheelchair and the thief on his knees, painfully thin and wracked with sobs as he lay his head in Charles' lap.

Jean was watching this, her mind spinning. This was too vivid to be anything other than a real memory, one she hadn't been in on. She had wondered just what it had taken for Charles to take Gambit back into the fold so quickly. She could see now the thief's sincere remorse and sense of responsibility for what had taken place. He'd been her teammate for years, but he was an Outer Circle member, not someone she'd gotten to know as well. Of course, his secretive nature hadn't helped. Clearly he shared a bond with Charles much like her own, the Professor could really see inside people to their true selves.

"Are you ready to come back with us, Remy?" the Professor asked after a moment, tipping Remy's tear streaked face up to face his own.

Gambit shuddered in pain, but he slowly nodded. "Oui, 'Fessor."

"We'll help you," Charles repeated, wiping those tears away with a fatherly grace. "You won't be alone. Never think that you are."

"Merci," Remy rasped, and then...

...woke up in his hospital bed, gasping softly from the sudden weight of his own body. He was so heavy, so tired. An oxygen mask hung from his face and he could only open his eyes partway. He hadn't enough energy for more. He was on his side, his knees tucked up to his chest and his hands curled up at his throat like a child. The Professor was a colorful blur directly in front of him, the red headed blur behind him must be Jean.

Remy took a ragged, half empty breath and shuddered. "Uh...feel like road kill..."

"You've had quite an adventure," Henry replied from somewhere behind him. "It's good to have you back."

Remy didn't have the energy to look over his shoulder, never mind move. It was painful just to breathe. He felt Henry give his shoulder a squeeze in reassurance and he nodded his thanks.

"You will need some serious rest, Remy," the Professor said. "You've been seriously injured inside and out. I am going to request that you be kept isolated for a while. Your mind and your body will need time to heal."

Remy nodded his assent and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to fight it.

"I'll move him to one of the back rooms. It will be quiet there," Henry suggested and motioned for one of the nurses. He was quite pleased that this had gone as painlessly as it had. He knew it could have been much worse. He would take this as a sign that maybe they would pull through all this just as they had any previous disaster. The X-men were survivors and this only proved that.

"Good," Charles agreed. "Keep him separated and let him get some rest. I'll be there to check in on him again shortly. In the meantime, have you seen Logan?"

Henry squinted. "I sent him off to look for Asher. I thought he might be needed. I am a bit surprised. I thought he would be back by now. I wonder what's keeping him. I hope he didn't get lost."

Charles smiled. "I am sure that wherever delayed him must be important. I wouldn't worry."

Henry just nodded and gave Remy's bed a yank, moving it towards the back of the Lab and the isolation rooms.

**(break)**

The object of Henry's wonder wasn't lost, only perplexed. Logan leaned against a tree quietly smoking as he considered his options. He was in the Solarium, here at Henry's request. Beast had sent him to look for Asher, but oddly enough the guy hadn't been around. Logan had assumed the priestly centaur would be in the Lab with the wounded or in holding, seeking out and comforting his incarcerated kin. He had been in neither place, a bit of a surprise. It seemed odd that a Siskan of Asher's strange appearance would be hard to misplace, but Logan had been forced to do some quick investigating, trying to find him. Luckily his people were efficient.

A few well placed questions got him some answers. It had been reported that once Asher had been brought down from above, he had come out here to where the shrine had been built to honor the recent dead. Logan was shocked to learn that Asher still had that ugly injury to his side and had denied any treatment, refusing to leave this place. Wolverine would have come here sooner had he known, but the poor centaur had gotten lost in the shuffle.

Asher had been busy. Nightcrawler informed Logan that the Siskan had lit candles all around the shrine and had been on his knees the whole time, alternating from near hysterical crying to penitential praying. While most people could understand him wanting to pay his respects and feeling bad over the whole ordeal, it had gone on quite long enough. It was time to put this to an end.

Wolverine wasn't sure what to do - drag the Siskan away from here by force for treatment or try and talk him down. It was out of the question now that Asher would be useful in Remy's treatment, not when the boy was so obviously trashed himself. This had now turned into a sort of rescue mission. Of course, Logan had never communicated well with Siskans which was a worry. This might not go well.

Wolverine growled in irritation and tossed his cigarette, finally walking over to where Asher lay on his knees. It was late now and the park was dark, illuminated only by the walkway lights and Asher's candles. For the moment Asher was still, just kneeling and staring off at nothing as he gently rubbed the cross hanging from his neck. He still had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, the ends of it carefully laid aside so as not to touch his wound. A tonic in a bottle lay at his knees, untouched. Maylee had done her best for him and once refused, had left for more willing patients. Logan came to the centaur and gently nudged him with his foot. "Hey."

Asher startled as if from a dream. He blinked up at Logan drunkenly, his eyes red and swollen. "Oh, hey," he answered in a dry rasp, swallowing to clear his throat.

Logan squatted down and handed him a bottle of water that lay nearby. It too had been untouched, but maybe now the boy would be more reasonable. "You been here long enough, Ash. It's time to move on."

Asher lowered his head, heavy with exhaustion. He didn't take the water Logan offered. "I ain't leavin's."

"They're dead. They ain't gonna mind if you go get some real rest."

Asher didn't respond, he just stared off into the candles, still quietly refusing.

"You aren't responsible for them."

"It's m' penance."

"Yer penance?" Logan asked in surprise. He couldn't imagine what Asher could have done wrong. "Fer what?"

"I couldn't stops it. I didn't say the right things, I lets them down. I lets God down," Asher explained, his voice breaking with each word. He was sobbing as he finished, "I couldn't saves a one of 'em!"

Logan's eyes opened wide. Where that might have sounded weak coming from anyone else, he knew it was the sound of Asher's broken heart. Logan had seen Asher's actions above and where most outspoken people of faith seemed false to him, Asher's actions above had not. Asher had talked the talk but then he had also walked the walk. He had meant every word he had said above, freely offering his own life in exchange for them all, including Logan himself. Wolverine might not have agreed with Asher's religious beliefs, but the boy had really impressed him out there with his bravery and sincere wish to help. He wasn't faking this pain, not now. It was real and it hurt Logan to see it.

Wolverine tried his best to soothe, "No one was going to stop it, kid. Not you or anyone else. And how could ya say ya let them down? Not everyone woulda had the balls to walk up to Jael like you did, kid. You coulda run. Heck, I seen some folks that did. But you stood up to him. It didn't work, but you know what? I think that maybe your God had this all worked out and it just wasn't in his plan at the time. It doesn't make your sacrifice any less real."

Asher blinked up at him, his eyes wet with tears. "You thinks so?"

"About God? Yeah. A good friend once told me that He does things on His own terms, not yers," Logan said, thinking of Kurt. Many, many times they had had discussions like this and it always seemed like Kurt had an answer for every one of Logan's complaints. Those replies were arming him now. Logan might not believe in God the way Kurt did, but Asher did and so Logan was hoping to use Kurt's words to get through to the poor distressed Siskan. He was surprised at how easy it was, spitting back out all those things Kurt had said. Here in the dim of the moonlit park, they almost made sense and so his voice was confident and sincere.

Asher heard him but bowed his head, not quite mollified. He sighed and said, "Jesus said that if we prays hard enough, we could move mountains, so why couldn't I stops the war? I wuz prayin' so vera hard. Hard as I ever done fer anathin's."

"I believe ya, but the thing is that the nature of asking is that you have to be ready to take no for an answer," Logan replied. As a father he was on familiar ground here. He had had similar conversations with his own kids when they didn't get their way. Seeing Asher as a child now made this all the easier. "Yer God heard yer prayers, He just chose to answer them in a different way than what ya asked. It must have been meant to be this way." Logan squatted down next to the Siskan, seeing so much of Seth in Asher's posture and in his pain. The fact that Asher was in the skin of a young man made his helplessness seem all the more real. "I'll tell you what else I think."

Asher sniffed and wiped at his face. "What?"

"I think that you did a good thing out there."

"What are you talkin' abouts?" Asher almost wailed, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. "I didn' do nuthin's!"

"You were the bravest of us all out there. You showed Jael that you were better than him and all of us."

Asher shuddered, groaning out loud in his anguish. "What? By killin' alla yous? I wasn't good enough to stops it! It should be me who's dead in the ground, not thems!" He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with each violent sob. He was undone, a poor broken hearted child, convinced he had committed the worst crime in the world.

It nearly broke Logan's own heart to see it. He placed a heavy, callused hand on Asher's shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of affection. As much as he might disagree with kid, it hurt to see the Siskan in such pain when none of it was his fault. "Stop that now," he gently chided, pulling Asher's hands from his face and leaning the boy towards him in a half embrace. "No more cryin' fer you. I'll tell you what you done. You showed us that you loved us so much that you would sacrifice yerself for us. I know that you meant what you said – and others did, too. I think yer Jesus would have been very proud of ya."

Asher calmed down a little, warm from the comfort and the sincerity in the normally gruff man's voice. Logan smelled of cigars and warm places, of family and home. His vibrations were sincere and caring in a way Asher really needed right then. It meant a lot to him, this simple embrace. This same man who had earlier spouted such terrible blasphemies still cared. He had sought Asher out not for a fight, but to give him comfort. For reasons Asher couldn't explain, the affection meant more to him than Nightcrawler's prayers. It filled with him with hope and his cloud of misery broke and began to fade. Asher almost smiled, but not from the compliment Logan had given him. "You believes just a little, dont'cha?"

"Nope. It just sounded pretty," Wolverine lied with mock gruffness, holding out his hand as he tried not to smile. Asher had shifted his sensibilities some, yes, but he wasn't going to discuss it, not now, not here. "Now get up."

Asher took it and allowed the man to haul him up. He was stiff and tired, his body unused to not moving for so long. He was in pain from his injury and couldn't stop a low moan of agony from escaping his dry cracked lips. He swayed on his feet, leaning against Logan again.

Logan took him, but grumbled in irritation and pushed the water bottle at Asher, this time not letting him refuse it. Asher, his heart lighter now, took it willingly and drank deeply, shuddering in relief. His eyes fluttered and he shivered, exhausted through and through.

"You need to go to the Lab and get some rest. When you've slept a bit Remy needs to see you."

Asher nodded and smiled enigmatically. " 'S okay. He's better now. They found him."

Logan left that as it was. Since Asher had supposedly been in the Solarium all this time, there was no way the centaur could know that Remy had even been injured or eventually treated for it, but if it helped to get him to move more quickly then so be it. He got the Siskan down to the Lab and was happy to see that Asher had been right about Remy's recovery, though how the boy knew it he would never know. The Professor and Jean had just left the thief only a few minutes ago and it looked like he would be fine.

Asher nodded at Henry just the same and said, "Let me sees him."

Beast shook his head, amazed that Asher was even walking with that ugly deep scrape on his side. "He's resting and you're wounded. You need attention."

"I won't be long. Then I promise to sleeps."

Henry hesitated but saw the same thing in Asher's eyes, the same as he had seen in Star's. If he refused the boy now, he would probably just sneak in there anyhow. Besides, he had sent Logan to fetch him after all.

"All right, but just for a minute."

Asher stumbled along the way that Henry guided him. They came to the isolation room near the rear of the Lab, but while Remy may have been alone in the room, he was being watched over on the outside. A gurney had been rolled over to the wall by the door and Kimble and Aiden lay upon it, tangled around one another under the blankets. Kimble was deeply asleep, his cheeks still red and wet from tears. He wasn't resting comfortably, he grumbled in his sleep and twitched as if he was in pain. Aiden held him tightly, his own pale face creased with worry.

Asher paused and bent to give the Dreamer a kiss, offering wordless comfort. Aiden smiled, but couldn't stop a tear of his own from spilling out. He was trying to be strong for Kimble, but he was just as worried about Remy himself. He was exhausted, this day an unending nightmare. Asher brushed the tear away. "Remy's okay," he whispered. "You should both be sleepin's."

"Keemble will not reszt until 'e szeesz 'im. But no one will let usz in."

"Remy's mental shields are tattered," Henry said, coming to his own defense. He could see letting Asher in because the centaur had always been so passive, but Kimble and Aiden weren't even close to being able to control their emotions as he had. "He needs some time to heal. Your pain will hurt him."

Aiden closed his eyes, unhappy with that.

Asher brushed his cheek again, this time releasing sparkling red Morrowhiem. It cascaded across the Dreamer's skin, making him shudder with relief. It sparkled down from above and drifted across Kimble's own face, settling his dreams. The pilot quieted and settled more deeply in the shelter of Aiden's arms.

"Sleeps now, both of yous," Asher repeated, and stood easy as his magic worked on his Siskan kin. A mere second later and both of them were at peace and deeply asleep.

"Would that I had your magic," Henry commented with real admiration.

"You wouldn't wants the price that comes with it," Asher replied wearily, referring to the empathy and the unending responsibility to care for others. It wasn't a complaint, only an acknowledgment of his duties. He was in pain but now that he saw he was still needed, had regained his earlier confidence. He didn't wait for Beast's reply, but opened the door to Remy's room and slipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Remy's eyes fluttered at the muted sound of hoofed feet clopping towards his bed. It came at him in waves, like ripples. It was the medication, he knew this. Henry had doped him up to the gills. He startled slightly when a warm hand brushed his face. "Asher..." he breathed, knowing this more from the vibration of serenity than by the sounds the Siskan had made in arriving.

"How ya doin', kitten?"

Gambit was feeling far too good to really wake. " 'M 'kay."

"That's real good."

Remy was dimly aware that Asher was doing more than standing there, his hands were busy, pulling back the blankets and opening his pajama top to the chilly hospital air. "Was 'y doin'?" was all he could manage to slur.

"Jus' relax, kitten. Jus' wants ta makes sure fer m'self that yer really okay."

Remy was in no position to argue. It felt nice, really. Asher's warm hand on his chest, making heated circles as his fingers passed over him, moving closer and closer to the left, over his heart. The bruise there was huge and ugly, yet the centaur's touch was gentle, there was no pain. Remy's eyes opened a bit wider and he took a quick breath, trying to wake.

"Lie still, kitten. Yer good, just there's a little bit of an ache left in here."

"Aiden... 'e say you can't heal de flesh. What you doin'?"

Asher stilled him easily by placing his other hand over his forehead, gently pushing him back on the pillow. The centaur leaned in close, his breath sweet as he whispered, "What's hurtin' ya ain't flesh. Yer Charles is a good man, he seen some truths in you. You should listens ta him more."

"Eh?"

"He convinced ya ta come back, but that's only half the job. I'm here ta helps ya finish it."

Remy grunted in protest, but wasn't really fighting. The warm circles over his chest had continued throughout and he could feel a strange heat rising from his skin. It was delicious and mesmerizing, he liked it too much to try and move away.

Asher was still speaking. "Have ya fergiven yerself, kitten?"

Remy closed his eyes in silent negation, his shine sparkling with agitation. It was a refusal.

"Do ya believes in yer Jesus?"

Remy's eyes opened a crack at that, he wasn't sure of the change in tack. "Bien sur, you know I do."

Asher's blue grey eyes met his own, smiling down at him while his hand continued to make those slow, lovely circles over his chest. "Then ya knows he wuz the Lamb of God. That he wuz sacrificed in atonement fer our sins. Ya believes in that?"

Remy nodded and answered truthfully, "Oui."

"Then if ya believes that, ya gots ta believe that when he sacrificed himself - sumpthin' he done of his own free will - he done it ta redeems evraone, not just a few. Not just fer the pretty or the perfect." Asher's words had all of his usual confidence, his conversation with Logan had restored and refreshed his faith, giving him the strength to speak now without doubt. "He done that sos we'd all knows that redemption wuz possible fer anaone, fer sinner an' saint alike. Jesus meant it wuz possible fer you, too. That you ain't no different."

The thief closed his eyes again. "Non. Not for me. Not fo' a killer."

"Yes, fer you, too," Asher insisted gently. "All redemption takes is remorse fer yer actions and a little fergiveness. If ya feels bad about what ya done and means nots ta do it again, you'll be fergiven. The remorse ya gots down good, but ya been hangin' on to that guilt an' shame fer far too long. I b'lieve maybe yer thinkin' ya won't be yerself without it. That it defines ya. Well, it don't. What defines ya is who and how ya loves. What defines ya is what ya do, them good an' helpful things you've done since then. All them lives you been savin'."

Remy opened his eyes again at that. He had been told this many times of course, but never in exactly that way. He couldn't stop a vibration of emotion that left him, he was far too weak to control anything.

Asher's fingers continued their careful and loving movements, warming the stricken X-man's skin. "Ever since ya done that terrible thing, ya seen yerself as evil. You knows what evil is? What it is fer real? It's a lack of compassion. How kin ya say you ain't gots compassion? Please! You sacrificed so much of yerself fer other people without not one thought fer yer own safety - or that of yer heart. You gave up so much fer Kimble, it's a scar on ya anaone kin sees if they's looked hard enough. Why? Cuz ya desire peace above all other things. You ain't never wanted no money or power, you wants peace not war, an' that my very dear friend, is the mark of a good man. There ain't no evil in you, there ain't never been."

"Non..." Remy groaned, some small part of him trying to fight this. It was losing, falling down under the weight of Asher's truths.

"You hafta looks inside an' sees yerself for what you are — just a simple man who made a mistake." Remy moaned again, a tear slipping out of one eye. "Shh..." Asher breathed, coming closer to kiss him. The circles Asher was making intensified, Gambit could feel the centaur's fingers pushing against him, right around where it hurt so deeply inside. "Let it go, kitten. You kin lets it all go. Gives it to me. I'll keeps it for ya. Lets it go."

Remy swooned, his eyes closing once more as the Morrowhiem finally left Asher's clever fingers and sparkled into him. It was the medication, it was the heat, he didn't know which, but he felt that magic course right through him like a flame. He didn't resist it this time. His body's reaction was swift, he was trembling and shaking, his heart was speeding up, but this time with no pain. He was exhilarated, filled with angelic grace and magic. All the guilt and sadness vanished in an instant, banished away like the foolishness it had always been. There was a bright flash of light as the Morrowhiem ignited and Remy jerked as his body was rocked by an earth shattering orgasm, a soft cry jumping from his mouth to Asher's who bent to receive it with another purposeful kiss.

The physical part of Asher's treatment was secondary, not the point, and ended quickly, it was Gambit's mind that was left reeling. It had been one thing to watch this happen to another, but something quite different to feel it for himself. Loopy giggles leaked out of him and he was soaring, no longer feeling his body. He had risen above it into the light, feeling Asher's loving glow all around him. In here, there were no bodies for real, so Asher's presence was one Remy sensed as that of a normal human, a genderless body that wrapped around him easily, a ghostly spirit filled only with the purest love. Funny, Remy had thought he had to have actual intercourse with a Siskan to achieve this level of intimacy, to get to the blending of souls, but he had just been proven wrong.

"Yer so beautiful, kitten," Asher was now saying. "Inside an' out. Kin ya sees it? Fer real?"

"Oui," Remy answered, feeling stronger now, invigorated. This wasn't his physical body he was in after all. "S'all better now."

"Good," Asher said with a smile of pure joy. "Feel this grace and enjoy it. Jus' remember that this grace, even though it's vera real, don' mean yer work here is done. There are always wrongs ta be put right, messages ta be sent to them what needs ta hears it. Don' be afraid, yer time that remains is gonna be busy indeed. Busy enough ta keeps a scoundrel likes you outta trouble."

Remy snickered at that, still lost in Asher's Morrowhiem loaded dream, still happily adrift. "D'accorde, mon ami. Je promets."

Asher smiled, satisfied. "Good 'nough. Times ta wake."

Remy came awake suddenly, feeling heavy now. He was back in his bed, back in his physical body, and Asher was tugging on him, shifting his sloppy boneless weight with ease as he cleaned up the small mess he had caused the thief to make. Gambit was like a child, too weak to even protest the fact that he felt like an infant, having someone wipe him clean.

Asher didn't notice or care, he simply put things to rights and was then buttoning up Remy's shirt, pulling the blankets up snugly around him. Remy grabbed at him drunkenly, capturing his hand. He felt wonderful, his mind whitewashed bliss. "What you do to me?" he finally managed to gasp.

Asher beamed that radiant smile down on him once more, an adolescent angel trapped in a horse's body. "I reset ya," he answered as if it had been obvious.

Remy grunted a laugh. "M' not Siskan."

Asher just grinned and kissed him again, leaving that sweet Siskan taste in his mouth, before replying, "Sez who?" He patted Remy's head gently, brushed a lock of auburn hair from his eyes. Asher bent as if for another kiss, but instead he whispered softly in closing, a name with emphasis, "...Nebannon." He then slipped away, almost as silently as he had come. Like he'd never been there at all.

Remy closed his eyes and dreamed.

He was in the flower field, the one left behind in Westchester. He was on a picnic blanket, laying down and sprawled comfortably in the heat of summer. His eyes were closed, all he sensed was sound and smell. The buzzing of bees, the heady scent of flowers, the laughter of his children, the steady heartbeat of someone who held him, his head cradled upon their breast. He knew instinctively that it was Molly. He would always know her touch. But then again, he'd had this dream before. Long ago, when he had been hurt and Kimble was lost, he had dreamed this dream. It filled him with happiness now as it had then. He deserved this, he had earned it. It was his and would not be given up for anything, certainly not his guilt and sadness. It was over, he was finally free. He grumbled some endearment and she grasped him tightly, driving him to an even deeper sleep, the sound of his children's laughter enveloping him.

**(break)**

It was late when Fallen finally touched down in the Lucky Dragon. She had been flying quite a bit the past few hours, ferrying specialists back and forth for Henry and picking up additional medical supplies. It was well after midnight now and she was tired and sore, ready to find her bed and crash. Of course before she could even consider that, it was time to collect Seth.

Fallen hadn't seen Seth at all since he vanished on her, but she had heard plenty about him. It had already begun to spread through the grapevine that he'd had a hand in blowing up Jael's ships. As much as it upset her that he had taken off, she couldn't argue that it hadn't been without good reason. He had been a big help and everyone was telling her how proud she should be of him.

Fallen eventually found him down in Security, sleeping at the watch desk for the holding cells, a blanket around his shoulders and a small plate of untouched food in front him. He had been babysitting Simone who was now quiet and sleeping down at the end of the hallway. Seth looked as tired as she was and she was reluctant to wake him, but it was time to go home. One of Logan's people would take his place at the watch desk once he was gone.

She opted to disturb him as little as possible and lifted him piggy back onto her back using her telekinesis, something he was familiar with. He wrapped his arms around her automatically, waking just enough to know she was there.

"Mistress..." he breathed happily, holding her and sending out a powerful vibration of love she could feel.

She smiled, happy to know it, and headed for the doorway and out into the hallway. "You were very brave today," she said, keeping her voice low. "Everyone had such nice things to say about you."

He laughed softly without opening his eyes. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Good," she replied, taking his hand and kissing it. She brought them home and to bed. Funny thing, when she left their humble apartment this morning, it was with the idea that she might never see it again. That worry was now gone, replaced by a solid lasting peace. Jael was gone, he would never haunt them ever again.

Seth wrapped himself around her tightly, and though he had always been a light sleeper, was soon out cold and breathing softly against her. He had echoed her thoughts in his own mind and the big heavy fear that had hung over him ever since he had learned of the Game was gone.

Fallen held him and let sleep take her, happy just to hold him and have the freedom of an open future ahead of her. Now that Jael was gone, they were free to be who they were and simply live life to its fullest, where ever it might take them.

**(break)**

Fallen wasn't the only one tired. Henry was exhausted, running on empty himself. He had gotten most of his patients squared away and now that the specialists had come and were taking over things for a bit, he was ready for a break. In all the time he had been working his patients, one of his charges had never left his mind. It was time now to see to her.

Beast made his way to the rear of his Lab, past the isolation room where Remy lay sleeping, where Kimble and Aiden lay on their gurney sleeping peacefully now, cheek to cheek and wrapped up tight. He walked past them and also past the ad hoc bed he had made for Asher nearby. Not having anything large enough for the centaur, he had piled several blankets and pillows on the floor. One tonic later and the boy was out cold himself, finally taking the rest he so desperately needed. Smee was there, reunited with his precious Master and curled in the crook of one of his arms. All was well again.

Henry moved past all of them to where one last Siskan remained to be looked in on. Star was still in her holding cell, curled up tight in a snarl of blankets and pillows, but he could see her eyes were open. She was still awake. He rapped his knuckles lightly against the wall to get her attention.

She turned to look at him, a complicated series of expressions crossing her face. She was tired, she was sad, but most of all, she was happy to see him, her new widening smile evidence of that. "You comes to sees me."

"I promised you I would."

"I thought maybe you wuz mad at me."

"For helping my friend? Never. I think a proper thanks is in order so I brought you something. I hope you like it."

He cleared the security screen from her door and entered, his hands full of take out bags from the Bistro. The Complex's most favorite restaurant was run not by mutants, but by human sympathizers who had not participated in the day's battle. Once cleared by the Professor, the owners had gone right back to work, preparing food for free for anyone who asked. The truth be told, with so many dead, there was plenty of food to spare. It would just go bad anyway. Henry had ordered his most favorite dishes and decided he could think of no one else he would rather share them with.

Star watched him unpack the food cartons with great interest, her appetite surging with all of the great smells he had brought with him. She was smiling now, all of her worries about him being upset with her vanishing. How could he be angry? He had brought her the most wonderful looking assortment of Italian delicacies - lasagna, pasta premavera, fresh bread sticks and salad, and a small carafe of wine. But as much as the food intrigued her, she was just as interested in the man serving it. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Beast was not unaware of her scrutiny. Being as big and blue as he was, being looked over was far from uncommon. She seemed more curious than most and he couldn't help but smile. He paused in his food distribution duties, raising a playful eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

Star startled, unsure if she had been rude with her staring. "Sorry."

"You can ask the question if you like."

Star smiled then. "Why are ya so blue?"

Beast laughed. "It was arrogance. I erred and God humbled me. The best thing he could have done really. I might have wasted my time on loftier pursuits and these wonderful people would have lost a fine doctor."

Star laughed softly, not getting all of that. She didn't understand the folly of experimenting on oneself with terrible outcomes so she simply said the truth, the thoughts that had been deep in her mind ever since he had sent her away. "I likes ya blue. Yer not likes everyone else."

It was a true statement. All of her previous owners had been warriors, tall and proud and never concerned with others. They were rough and cold, not people who vibrated such love and a willingness to sacrifice themselves to others. The difference appealed to her in so many ways. This man would never hurt her.

He grinned at her, used to such bold statements of affection coming from Siskans. Asher and Seth had made their feelings for him quite plain, none of them meaning anything more than a strong yet platonic friendship. He wasn't sure how serious she was so he chose to take it lightly, laughing as he replied, "Thank you."

The food was finally set out and they began to eat. Beast couldn't help but smile, Star was making the most wonderful sounds of joy as she clearly enjoyed what she'd been given. "I take it Jael never served you Italian?"

Star's smile dimmed some. "He had a guy who cooked mostly Clan food. I didn't likes it so much. It was just as well, he didn't really eats with me. He used me fer other things."

Beast nodded, noting her melancholy. "You didn't like him?"

"Not really. He didn't ever really loves me."

Henry nodded with some understanding. "If only I had a dollar for every time a Siskan told me that, I'd be a rich man. Now that you are free, do you have any idea what you might want to do?"

"I don't wants to be free. I wants a Master who will loves me with all of his heart. Someone big and strong who will swallow me up in his arms and keeps me warm and safe ferever," she answered, looking at him directly, hoping to make her point. She had liked Remy sure, but now that she had seen the emotional fragility in him, was sliding her favor more Henry's way. He was so very strong, stable.

Henry wasn't all that surprised by her answer, even Asher hadn't taken to the idea of not having a Master. Asher had claimed Remy as his own whether the thief wanted it or not. What made Beast a bit nervous was the way Star was looking at him, as though her decision about who was going to own her had already been made. He couldn't fathom it, they had known each other less than twelve hours, hardly long enough to know each other well. Not to mention it had been under stressful circumstances. The girl was reaching out to the nearest thing that resembled safety and he didn't want to see her hurt. He would keep watch over her, yes, but he would have to be very careful.

There was another reason, of course, one that was buried deep in his own mind, though it was whispering to him now. He couldn't say the last time he had been in a real relationship. Heck, he couldn't even recall his last fling or one night stand, or if there had even been one since his transformation. The last time he'd had sex? Whew.. he would have to seriously clear some dust to figure that one out. Henry shivered a little. Sex. How could he be thinking such a thing about this tiny pretty little creature here? Surely he would hurt one such as her with his passion. He was so much larger than her.

Star blinked at him, her pale orange eyes seeking his own. She could see most of that in his shine and knew that like this kind and gentle doctor, she would have to be careful and proceed slowly. What gave her hope was that he wasn't completely opposed to the idea of being with her, he was simply afraid and shy. She was an experienced Courtesan, brought into being by the finest of Masters creators, she could do this. She took a breath and calmed, silently projecting that inner peace out to her would be Master in an invisible cloud of benevolent empathy, hoping to ease the idea of it into his own mind.

Beast felt it, he had received too much training over the years not to, but at the moment was too tired to seriously fight it. There was a voice in his mind, not one sent by Star, but one from his own heart. Didn't he at least deserve to have some attention centered on him for once, to have someone interested in him personally and not as a professional or for his vast knowledge? It was nice to have this idea of someone actually wanting him for him, and for no other reason. Tired now, he allowed the intrusion, finding it not all that unwelcome.

"You know," he dared to continue, emboldened by his own thoughts. He was nervous, his heart hammering in his chest though his hands were steady, the hands of a surgeon that never showed fatigue or even the flushed anxiety of a very shy man. "...we humans have certain rituals we use to get to know one another better. It's called dating. When this all calms down I could take you to the Bistro itself. It's a very nice place and easier on the eyes than this little room of yours."

Star was quick, so she was. Her smile was huge. "And this goin's ta eats, that would be a 'dating'?"

Beast laughed, he could help it. "It would be a date, yes."

"I would likes that vera much. When would we goes?"

Henry had to stop and think about this. He still had a great many patients, not to mention the fact that he needed to squeeze some sleep in there somewhere. "Tomorrow, for supper, I suppose. I could be free then."

"It's tomorrow already," Star teased with a short laugh, making him smile again. It was well after midnight now, her internal clock never lied.

"So it is. Then today," he replied, warmed by her simple charm. She was doing her very best to make this easy for him, to set him at ease.

Their little meal, now finished, was interrupted by a soft knock on the outside of Star's door. A nurse stood there, looking in on them with the strangest of smiles on her face. "I hate to disturb you, Dr. McCoy," she said, her eyes merry. "But Dr. Mayhew needs a word with you."

Henry nodded. Dr. Mayhew was the burn specialist he had sent for and a good friend. It was time to get back to work. He stood up, his body stiff and sore, but at least no longer hungry. He smiled down at Star, "I have to go, but I'll come get you later."

"For our date," she confirmed, unintentionally bringing a soft chuckle from the nurse.

Beast blushed, or at least as much as he could under all that fur. He felt like a teenager all over again, shy to have anyone know that there was anything going on here beyond a simple friendship. "I'll come for you around six. I'll see to it that you have some proper clothes and a chance to clean up."

"Thanks."

Beast gathered the remains of their meal and left, unable to stop the smile that had fixed itself to his face. He was walking on air, thrilled in a way he hadn't felt for a long time. He felt young again in a pleasantly silly way, hopeful now for a future that Jael could no longer take away. He knew it would get around that he was interested in Star, the giggling nurse beside him pretty much assured that, but at the moment, he simply didn't care.

**(break)**

The next morning, after a deep night's sleep, Logan was feeling well rested and making his rounds. He was feeling pretty chipper - Jael was gone, the X-men had survived to see another day. Life didn't get any better than that. Yeah, they had suffered some losses, but he was confident that those wounds would heal over time, they always had.

He checked in on Simone who was quiet for now. Neal Sharra, their last remaining plasma producer, had survived the fight above and had been recruited for another perilous duty – feeding the renegade Siskan. Simone had proven to be quite accepting of his provider of sustenance, as long as Neal was content to feed him and then leave. Simone wasn't interested in making friends. Neal had fed him twice over the night and Simone was now sleeping and quiet, healed from the injuries that he had caused himself. He had been busy though – he had stripped the bed in his cell and shredded both the mattress and blankets, creating a mound of debris that he used to hide himself away under. Right now, as long as he was being quiet, Logan could care less what he did with his bedding.

Logan moved onto the higher level security holding cells where Skye and his crew were being held. These guys were a real concern, they were deadly killers each and every one. He was torn – should they be kept or handed over to SHIELD as soon as possible? A quick reminder that it had been SHIELD who had lost track of Sabretooth in the first place was the answer to that question. The X-men would have to be the custodians of these freaks until something reasonable could be worked out.

Logan walked into the room, taking in the sights. Rogue was at the watch desk, looking decently herself after a night's sleep. Her natural invulnerability had paid off, she looked untouched from yesterday's fighting though he knew she had to have been out in the thick of it, swinging away with her tiny yet mighty fists. She was a scrapper and gave much better than she got, it was why she was on his team and why she was here now on duty. It would take a lot to get past her.

The room she had been in charge of was large and long, consisting of a row of cells that stretched well back. Unlike where Simone was being held, this area was a jail for real and there were at least twenty good sized rooms here for the unruly, all with varying degrees of security. Logan had been quick yesterday after his fight with Famayalin, and had dumped Skye and his crew into the first three rooms in the row and the ones closest to the watch desk. These rooms didn't have bars, that was for the meek and mild mannered variety of freaks like Simone. Here the first four cells had solid clear barriers of plastic laced with energy filaments, they couldn't be broken, scratched or smashed. The barriers were well ventilated, they had silver dollar sized air holes to allow some fresh air to enter and to assist in verbal communication – so long as the subject was good. Further down the hall, the cells were energy screens only and much more confining. The ones beyond that were even more elaborate, including straps and sedation tables and even gas. The worse you were, the deeper into this newly built prison you went.

Logan had come to see how his charges were faring and he wasn't disappointed. The freak show was in full production when he arrived. Kristalay was in his cell and the furthest away, calmly doing a hefty set of pushups, working tirelessly and obviously back to full strength. For reasons Logan wasn't exactly sure of, the sight of it actually came as little surprise, all things considered. Logan had had plenty of time to think about his half brother and it came to him that Kristalay's resilience was no fluke. His insanity was deep rooted and permanent, but then the guy was what men had made of him. So many times the guy had tried to fight it only to find himself once more in a position where he was caged and exploited, just like Skye had done. Unlike Logan's grin and bear it attitude, Kristalay was a survivor first, no matter what the cost. The feral animal inside of him had helped him stay alive. How could anyone really blame him for being a monster when he was really what others had made of him? The only real debate left was what to do with the freak.

Kristalay wasn't the only monster here. Skye stood easy in the middle cell of the threesome, dressed in his red haired male skin and leaning against the clear security screen of his cell. He was checking out the room or most notably, checking out Rogue who was at the watch desk. He was eating her up with eyes and wasn't even trying to hide it, not even the least bit put off that she was ignoring him completely, her nose in a book.

The freakiest freak was Famayalin of course. He had recovered from Logan's savage treatment and his cell had been cleaned. The night log showed he had kicked up a fuss about that and had had to be restrained, but he had sicked up too much blood for it to be left uncleaned. He was still restless and unquiet now, naked and throwing a strange sort of tantrum. He was at the front corner of his cell, the wall closest to Skye's cell next door. Famayalin was crouched at the floor and scrabbling at the reinforced cement, digging for all the world like he actually thought he might accomplish something. He didn't want out exactly, he wanted his Master or to get as close as he possibly could. His face was wet with sweat and tears as he worked, soft growly sobs and barks squeaking out as he dug and dug. It was sickening, reminding Logan of hamsters he had seen in a cage, clawing for all they were worth in spite of getting nowhere. Famayalin had been at it for some time, the floor and the bottom of the wall were wet with blood from his poor shattered claws, claws that regenerated as soon as they were broken.

Logan made a face of disgust. "How long has he been doing that?"

"Since his cell was cleaned. 'Bout four hours or so," Rogue replied. "It's gettin' real old. I been listenin' to that racket all mornin'."

Wolverine nodded with another grunt. He understood her revulsion, but what really turned his stomach wasn't Famayalin's frustrated scrabbling, it was that fact that Skye was ignoring the poor boy entirely, his eyes were on Rogue and no one else. It seemed that Siskan had run out of use for his pet and was looking to move on. Well, Logan thought he might have a thing or two to say about that.

Wolverine stood tall and straight, walking down the row of cells. He stopped in front of Famayalin and kicked the screen with his heel. "Quit the racket, son. No one's listenin'."

Famayalin reacted to the noise, turning on Logan with a vicious snarl and flash of long teeth, biting at the barrier and leaving an ugly splash of bloody, foamy spit like a rabid dog. It made Logan step back, he couldn't help it. The boy's eyes were bloodshot and bruised, making Logan recall that the log had also reported that he hadn't slept at all since he had been brought in. Famayalin was wasted and dangerous, hysterical in his exhaustion. Logan made a mental note to send for some kind of sedative. He couldn't have the kid freaking out all day like this.

Their eyes met, the man and the monster, for a moment and then when Famayalin saw that Logan wasn't going to distract him again, went back to his furious, robotic scratching. Logan grunted in unamused disgust and moved on.

Their little interaction hadn't moved Skye at all. Logan came to where Skye stood, lining up in front of the Siskan freak, a creature who looked him boldly in the eyes without an ounce of fear. Skye had had quite a night. He had been stripped of his cloaking devices and forced to swallow a tracker. While it had been a rough affair and he had been manhandled a bit, it hadn't fazed him much apparently or changed his attitude. He looked like he could step out of his cell at the moment of his choosing, as if he was in control of all this and not Logan.

"Mornin', Skye. Sleep well?" Logan greeted, showing his teeth in a sign of dominance. He wouldn't let Skye think he had the upper hand.

"Likes a babe," Skye answered smoothly, his eyes full of malevolent merriment. He stroked a hand down his hard, flat belly and over the bulge rising in his tight black pants. "Mighta gone better, though, if that sweet thing over there had come ins ta sees me. She's got a right pretty mouth right there. Coulda put that ta some good use."

Wolverine bristled at that though he noticed Rogue still sat smooth and easy. With her good looks, she got jeered at often and was a bit numb to it. It just made Logan sad inside knowing that even if Rogue had been interested in any of those uncouth offers, she wouldn't be in a position to take them up on it, her mutation simply wouldn't allow for it. Skye, being Siskan, would be an exception to that rule, they were immune to her poisonous skin, but as pretty as Skye was, his heart was too black and ugly for her to even think of it.

Logan was about to reply something just as nasty in return when he heard voices. He turned to see they had a visitor – Warren had come in with one of his assistants. In spite of being injured, Warren was back in business, dressed in another impeccable and expensive suit and looking well. His assistant was young, one of the older orphans who had been left behind after yesterday's terrible battle. She was smiling in spite of her grief, being asked to help out by the head of the Complex was a big privilege and she was happy to have been chosen.

"A bit early for you, isn't it, Wings?" Logan greeted.

Warren shrugged. "I'm doing a head count, making a list of the survivors. Even these losers still count," he said, nodding his head in Kristalay's direction.

The monster formerly known as Sabretooth paused in his vigorous workout, standing up tall to stretch and flex his large muscles, showing off a bit. He grinned at Warren, revealing his long wicked fangs. He was strong, healthy, and not even close to being the broken man he had been when Skye had first come to collect him.

It hadn't escaped Warren's notice. He was looking at the man with an odd gleam in his eyes, like he simply couldn't believe it. The last he had seen of Kristalay, the man had leg braces and a cane. That was three weeks ago at most, maybe four.

"Oh, you kin believes it," Skye purred, his grin wide and proud. His eyes were merry at the thought of a possible new client. He looked Warren over with the same open faced hunger that he had Rogue. "I fixed him up good...just like I can yous, if you wants it."

Warren blinked, startled by Skye's almost telepathic perception, but then had the strangest look on his face. Logan didn't quite get it at first, but then cursed softly under his breath. Warren had been born a winged man, but he wasn't that way now, not in reality. His real flesh and blood wings had been taken from him by the very same group of Marauders that Sabretooth had once belonged to. He now wore very clever prosthetics that had restored his flight capabilities, but anyone could tell you it wasn't the same as having the real thing. How many times had Logan caught Warren staring at his scarred and mutilated back in the men's room locker mirrors, his eyes low with horror and shame? The thing was, in spite of all that, Logan had always thought Warren would be too strong and self confident to even consider Skye's offer as anything but a cruel joke.

"He might be able to do what he says," Wolverine growled, "But you don't want to pay the price. Look at the kid over there, that's his handiwork, too." He jabbed a finger at Famayalin who was ignoring them all, lost in his furious scrabbling. "That could be you."

Warren nodded and stepped back, turning away. The foamy, bloody spit from Famayalin's mouth still hung on the barrier like a warning that any sensible man would pay serious heed to. Warren whispered to his assistant and they checked off the names of the persons in the room on their list and made for the door. It didn't escape Logan's notice that Warren had gone moodily silent and that the man gave Skye one last lingering look before leaving.

The moment Warren was gone Logan snarled at Skye, "You even think about messin' with anyone else around here, I'll have yer hide and then some, boy."

"Yer welcome to try," Skye snorted back, releasing glistening Morrowhiem through the circular air holes of his protective screen, a taunt in of itself.

Logan stepped back from it with a disgusted snarl of hate. Any form of mind control enraged him, especially when it was used with malicious intent as this so clearly was. The hard plastic barriers of these cells were better than bars and allowed for greater visibility, but because of the air holes, they wouldn't stop this strange magic. The barrier might be good enough for Famayalin and Kristalay, but Skye would have to be moved down the hall to the cells for the more powerful. Those cells had full energy screens and were reserved for the bigger troublemakers. Looked like Skye would be the first to take one of them for a spin.

From the next cell over, Famayalin howled. The red sparkles of Morrowhiem had drifted his way and he wanted them, needed them so badly. He squeezed his slender clawed fingers through the silver dollar sized holes of his screen trying to catch as many of them as he could. A large clump of them touched his skin, floating into his cell enough to brush his dirty, tear streaked face, and he shuddered hard in relief, calming at once as he finally received what he had been craving so badly. His eyes closed and he lay still, instantly asleep. Logan wasn't sure, but he thought the boy might have ejaculated from it. It made the bile rise up in his throat, tasting that much more bitter at the idea that the blonde youth laying there could some day be Warren if he fell to the wicked Siskan's temptation. Skye had to be put in his place and it needed to be done now.

"Lord have mercy," Rogue whispered in revulsion, turning her head away. That had repulsed her far more than any of Skye's sexual taunts. It was the cruelty of it.

Logan didn't hesitate. He made for the watch desk and snatched for the taser that was in the top drawer, thumbing the safety off without even thinking. Unafraid, he hit the door switch for Skye's cell and stomped in, backing the Siskan right up and firing the gun at him at point blank range. Skye had seen him coming and had gone defensive, but really, the guy had nowhere to go. He was telekinetic and could fly but like Aiden, his telekinetic shields weren't worth crap. The first taser charge hit the shield and gave Skye a bad shock just from being so close. The shield evaporated as poor Skye broke and crumbled to his knees and Logan fired again, this time hitting Skye square in the chest.

Skye howled and fell, flashing through several skins before settling on one Wolverine hadn't expected. It was that of a rumpled and dirty child, his body battered and bruised. Logan stood over him, the gun's power now discharged, and wasn't the least bit fooled. Aiden's journal had pretty much spelled out that Skye had been bullied as a child, creating the monster he was now, but that knowledge currently garnered him no sympathy. The Siskan was no longer conscious in spite of having laid this tender trap and offered no resistance as Logan grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out.

Wolverine took three steps towards the deep end of the hall, planning to go deep, perhaps all the way back to the sedation tables, when he was forced to pause. There was a deep growly grunt and Logan looked up to meet the tawny brown eyes of his half brother. Kristalay was at his barrier now and grinning broadly, happy like a child at Christmas at the sight of Skye having been so reduced. If there had been any doubt of Kristalay's ability to leave Skye behind, it was gone now. Once more, the man had overcome adversity to achieve his own ends, he had been healed and managed to walked away from it for the most part intact.

"You give me an ounce of crap," Wolverine snarled with a flash of fang, "..this will be yer sorry ass instead of his. You gettin' me, boy?"

Kristalay said nothing but his grin got that much wider, his eyes glistening at the thought of a fight. He was much too clever, at least in his current incarnation, to provoke Logan further and he backed away, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He settled down on his bunk and stretched out, giving Logan the space he wanted.

Wolverine grumbled unhappily to himself, not much looking forward to what might be inevitable between him and his half brother, and tugged on the incapacitated Siskan at his feet, taking him away.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Two floors up and outside the door of Remy's isolation room, a Siskan stirred and woke. Kimble had spent the night with Aiden on a gurney outside Gambit's door, both of them warm and cozy under a thick layer of blankets and pillows. Aiden's fever had subsided overnight, but his body was still warm against Kimble's own. Kimble's eyes now fluttered open and he blinked in the quiet, his gaze finally coming to focus on a figure standing in front of him.

Star had been released from her tiny prison and was now washed and dressed in regular clothes – an Xavier school T-shirt and a pair of clean jeans from the donation pile. In spite of being so fresh and covered, there was no way Kimble would mistake her for anything other than what she was – a Siskan hologram, just as he was himself.

"Good morrow," she greeted softly, smiling at him to set him at ease. His shine was speaking volumes to her, telling her many things. She could see he was her brother and that he had been through the wringer a time or two. He looked unfinished, incomplete in some way she couldn't readily define. Unlike Simone, she guessed he wouldn't be violent, only very shy and not at ease with himself.

She was right - Kimble shivered and backed away from her scrutiny, leaning deeper into Aiden's already generous embrace. He hadn't been told that other Siskans were here, but with this being the Game and with Jael's defeat, it came as no real surprise to him. Nothing did anymore really. He was still in shock and recovering from yesterday's traumatic events and was feeling shy and small. Though Star presented no immediate threat, he wanted to feel protected and safe.

Aiden stirred at once, responsive to his lover's movements and feelings of insecurity. He had been awake but simply too warm and content to move until now. The Dreamer tightened his grip but his face held nothing but the warmest curiosity as he looked up at Star with unveiled interest. He took in her beautiful face with a smile, but that smile grew all the wider when her shine jumped out at him like a beacon. Not just any Siskan, this, but a Rogue. "Good morrow, in return, my szweet," he purred, a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes.

Star nodded at him, their mutual inspection being very revealing. She could see that it was no accident that Kimble was himself a Rogue in Aiden's arms. The Dreamer had been damaged, melted many times, and craved energy in high doses, something a Rogue would easily provide. He was a simple Receiver no more, she didn't even need to see the altered color of his Mark for that. She knew there had been a Yellow among the Rogues, but Aiden's Yellow was different, something new, and had an interesting story to tell behind it no doubt.

It made her sad, the fact that she was looking at two of her kin and they were just as damaged as she herself was. It was like they couldn't catch a break, not a one of them. If it hadn't been for her meeting Seth and seeing that Seth was happy and well cared for, she might think that this place was no better than Jael's for Siskan to be. Seth had given her hope and that hope still remained.

Still keeping her observations going, she could see that Aiden's allegiance was firm to the one he held in his arms, but there was a hint of a willingness to stray for play, given the right incentive. She could see Aiden was new to monogamy and it wouldn't take much for him to wander, at least for now. She would have to be careful around him, she didn't wish to harm Kimble who was clearly still in distress.

"Quite a mornin', innit?" came another pleasant voice in greeting, this one accompanied by soft hoofed feet. "I always did like reunions."

"Asher!" Star cried out in happy recognition, her own shyness gone. She turned and dove into his open arms, laughing now as he held her tight. "I thoughts I would never sees you again!"

"Ah, but yous I kin never forgets. You wuz the best dancer I ever seens," he replied and spun her out on her tiny wrist, the two of them going through the sloppy motions of a traditional Siskan dance. Asher meant well, but his body was now far different than it had been on the day of his birth, he couldn't do the dance so well now with four legs instead of two.

Star could have cared less, she danced sweetly on her own, her happy laughter twinkling like bells. She was thrilled beyond measure. Even among the harems of her Masters, she had never had so much freedom to interact with her clutchmates and now so many of them were gone.

Kimble watched them dance and while it should have made him happy to see it, it only deepened his melancholy. Here was just another reminder of how much he had lost, not only in persons now missing, but in time that could never be recovered. He'd had no memory of Asher, or even of his first meeting with Aiden for that matter, but Star had recognized Asher on sight even though more than eighty years had passed.

Asher smiled down at Kimble, pulling Star back into his arms. "Don't you fret nones, Kim. This day ain't one fer sadness. It's one fer promises. We've all been through a lot and though we don't all of us remember the past, we're gonna be rememberin' the future fer shure cuz from now on, we're all gonna be stickin' tagethers. Ain't no one or nuthin' gonna ever separates us ever again. We's a family now, each and every one of us."

Star shivered with happiness at that, feeling more happiness than she had in a long while. Even so, she had to ask, "Fer Simone too?"

"Fer Simone, too," Asher promised. "He's our brother. He just gots some pain and he's real scairt, he just needs a little help findin' himself. Him and Mishnar, too, though he calls himself Skye now. We kin helps them both."

"Not Mishnar," Aiden asserted, his eyes narrowing into anger. Simone he did not recognize by name, but he would never forget his former tormentor. " 'E isz too cruel."

Asher did not relent. "Skye been tossed through the wringer just the same as us. Alla us been saved in different ways, he's just waitin' on someone ta bring him back from the pit is all. Listen here, alla yous. We're the last of us and that makes us family. Family takes care of itself, even if there be some that 're not havin' such a good time. We hafta promise that we're gonna looks out after each other and never lets anathin' come between us ever again."

Aiden sighed softly and lowered his eyes. It was relent, but not because he agreed with Asher, it was because he would do what Asher had asked. It wasn't exactly what Asher wanted, but for now, he would take it.

"Promise," Asher repeated firmly, bringing Star forward as he came to Kimble and Aiden, wanting a group hug. They all crushed together, making Kimble laugh which in turn brought a smile to Aiden's lips, dispelling his anger.

"Promisze," the Dreamer assented and was happy to embrace his kin, all of them happy now. "We are family now."

"Good," Asher said, his smile huge and wide. As a gesture of love, he released sparkling Morrowhiem over them all, making them shiver and laugh. Today was a good day.

Their little party was interrupted a moment later, however, by a soft questioning bark. Asher turned to see Molly standing there. She was tired and strained, but not so out of control as yesterday. She had spent the night in the Lab, looked over by Henry and Jean, and was now feeling somewhat better. "Mornin' Molly," Asher greeted with a warm smile.

_**What's going on here?**_ Molly signed. There was now quite the crowd outside of Remy's door. She had no idea what was going on, but judging by the lack of organic scent or heartbeat from Star, she quickly realized that Star was just as Siskan as the others. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not, it had seemed that the more Siskans there were, the less she saw of her husband and he had troubles enough now on his own. _**Is Remy okay?**_

Asher tried to put her at ease, he bowed at her in greeting and said, "He's just fine, kitten. All of us wuz just gittin' reacquainted. This is the first time we all seen each other since we wuz made."

"While I am happy for all of you," Beast said, coming up from behind Remy's poor tired wife. "...I think perhaps this isn't the best place for it."

"We wants to see Remy," Kimble demanded as gently as possible, keeping his voice down. He wasn't trying to pick a fight.

"Yes, I can see that. But as I told you all yesterday, his mental state is very fragile. I can't have all of you barging in on him at once. You may see him, but I am only going to allow you to go in one at a time and for only five minutes each. And that will happen only if you can control yourselves. I don't want him excited."

"We promise to be good," Kimble said with some eagerness, sitting up with excitement. He was forced to pause as Henry raised a finger in caution.

"I believe that Molly has earned the right to go in first. She is his wife after all, his Mistress. At the very least, it will give you a chance to dress." It hadn't escaped Beast's notice that neither Kimble nor Aiden had bothered with that since yesterday. While that was all and well for Siskans, out here in the open it was less than decent.

Kimble sat back and dropped his eyes in submission. He was embarrassed now from Henry's correction, especially in front of Star, a stranger. Kimble had been long used to being given special access to Remy and he taken it for granted that this would be no different. It was painful and jarring to be reminded that he no longer was first place in front of the line. His face was red, his voice soft and scratchy as he apologized, "Sorry, Molly. I didn't means to be so pushy."

_**It's okay,**_ she signed and came to give him a kiss. She was jealous as always, but squashed it, not wanting to argue or make a scene out here. It didn't mean she was going to give up that first place spot at that line, not this time. She was tired and wanted only her husband, to see that he was safe and well as Beast had reported. _**I'll let him know you are all waiting to see him.**_

She stepped away and waited patiently as Beast scanned his badge at Remy's door and let her in. The isolation rooms had been updated with more locks and security since the time Remy had snuck Molly in to see a broken and battered Sabretooth. There would be no more incidents of folks sneaking in. He remained outside, shutting the door behind her and kept watch, making sure Molly would not be disturbed.

Molly entered, finding the room dimly lit from a lamp in the corner. Like all the rooms on this level, this room was underground, there were no windows. Remy lay still on the bed, an IV in his arm and some machines beeping softly nearby. She came closer still and sat on the bed, brushing a lock of stray hair from his forehead. Her heart surged with love at the sight of him, she had been so worried he would be lost to her forever. She had been told to keep her emotions in check, that as a poor battered empath, he would be overly sensitive to her, but it was so hard to hide her feelings of love for him.

Remy's eyes fluttered open as he felt her familiar weight settle in beside him. He smiled when he saw Molly there. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her until that moment, the last time he'd seen her was yesterday when he'd been avoiding her just after the Game.

"Bonjour, jolie," he greeted, his voice still raspy and tired. He was still exhausted and he wondered if he would ever feel strong again. For the moment, it was pleasure enough to feel her touch on his skin and look up into her pale blue eyes.

_**Good morning**_, she signed, her smile happy to see him, but her eyes still clearly worried. _**How do you feel?**_

"Better now you 'ere." He reached for her hand. "So many t'ings I want to say to you."

_**They can wait until you're better**_, she offered, sensing the seriousness in his voice.

"Non, not dese."

_**Okay.**_

He sighed, preparing himself. "I want to say dat I'm sorry, sorry fo' everyt'ing. De Morlocks, for all de stolen time wit' Kim. For not appreciatin' you enough. I've been such an ass. I don' deserve you."

Molly lowered her eyes. She was happy to finally hear him give voice to an apology she had needed to hear for some time. Not so much for the Morlocks, but for his indiscretions with Kimble. Those had hurt the worst and while she had known he had felt bad about it, he had never really apologized until now. At the same time, she remembered Henry's warning not to let Remy get too emotional or excited. _**It's okay. You haven't been that bad.**_

"Tsk. You no better a liar dan Kimble. I know I 'urt you an' fo' dat I'm really sorry. Jus' one t'ing I could never figure out. Wit all de stupid crap I done, why you still love me?"

_**Because of the way you're feeling now, that you felt bad for all the things you did wrong instead of them meaning nothing to you. That even though you cheated on me, it was done with someone you loved. But most of it was because I was the one you came home to, that all those times I was sick you were right there by my side. Those are the things that matter to me. Not your crimes.**_

"Oh, chere..." he breathed with happiness, pulling her into his arms.

She fell into his embrace and squeezed him tight, closing her eyes on tears of joy. There was nothing she could trade in exchange for this, for his arms around her. She breathed his smells, hating the scent of all the medicines in his body, but she could sense he was on the mend and given enough time, would be well again.

She pulled back from him after a moment and wiped her eyes. _**You are very popular this morning, there is a crowd of people outside who want to see you.**_

He reached up and brushed some hair from her eyes. He could see how tired she was and it saddened him a little. Her emotions were drifting over him and abrading his overly sensitive mind right now. He didn't mind all that much, but he didn't think he was up to a lot of visitors, at least not right now. "I'm real tired, chere. Don't 'tink I'm goan be up to much."

_**Henry said they could only have five minutes each. It won't take long. But if you want, I'll tell them to come back later.**_

He nodded, laying back down on his pillows with a heavy sigh. Truth was, he still felt wasted and run down. "Can you send "Enry in, s'il vous plait? I want to speak wit 'im."

_**Sure.**_

She rose, still smiling down at him, and opened the door, trading places with the big blue doctor. Beast was happy to come in, pleased to see that Remy was awake and more like himself. He took Remy's wrist, checking his pulse.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Remy?"

"I need you to do me a real big favor, s'il vous plait."

"All you have to do is ask."

"I need to see Marrow."

Beast let go of his wrist and took the seat next to the bed. "Are you sure that's wise? You need some rest."

"I need to speak wit 'er before she leave."

Henry nodded. The Professor had spoken to him about this briefly, saying Remy might make just such a request. Charles had also promised to come and work with the thief, to help him rebuild some of his shields before he did this. "She won't be discharged for a couple of days, you will have time."

Remy squinted. "Discharged? Was she 'urt?"

Henry sighed. Remy had been pretty out of it and wasn't quite up to speed on what had happened after he had collapsed. "When she came at you, Molly saw it. She didn't take it well and let Marrow know she wasn't too happy about it. She cut Marrow pretty good, she's got several large cuts that I was forced to stitch. She is recovering, just as you are."

Remy closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling the sting of tears rise to his eyes. He was too broken, too raw to be in any kind of emotional control. "All I ever do is 'urt dis girl."

Beast took his hand. "Hush now, this isn't all your fault. Marrow will be fine and I will see to it that you get your chance to speak your piece before she goes. Just be prepared for some resistance, you can't always heal wounds like these in just one sitting."

Remy gave his hand a squeeze. "Je sais, I know. It's just hard, eh?"

"Nothing worth doing is ever anything else. You have some folks who want to see you. I told them they can have only a short time. You should probably let them see you, they've been waiting all night."

"D'accorde."

Beast moved to the door and gestured with his hand, allowing only one visitor to come in. Of course it was Kimble who came in first and knowing that Kimble was still overwrought, Beast chose to remain, just in case the Siskan's lack of emotional control was more than Remy could take.

Kimble was quiet as he came, his eyes down. He was dressed in scrub pants, the best Asher could find for him so quickly. They didn't fit him well, they were bunched up around his odd shaped knees, making him seem small and neglected. He looked the part as he sat in the chair that Henry had vacated and simply lay his head on Remy's chest, silent tears spilling from his eyes.

"S' okay, Kim," Remy soothed, brushing his hair back in a gentle caress. "S' okay."

Kimble's vibrations were always strong and they cascaded over him like ripples in a pond. Remy knew his shields had been battered, the Professor had told him so, but he hadn't realized just how much until now. Kimble's love came at him first, a love so powerful it took his breath away. Kimble would always love him deeply, would lay down his life for him as needs be. If Remy were to say the word, Kimble would leave Aiden behind, Remy knew this. He wasn't sure if it was the file sharing alone or what, but Kimble's love for him was a solid binding thing that would keep Kimble by his side through thick and thin, through hell and fire or whatever else might come.

It was this love that had allowed Remy to give into him sexually in the past. It was that absolute trust that Kimble would love him forever and never consciously hurt him. Kimble would always be beautiful to Remy and would remain one of the great loves of his life, but what had finally wedged them apart was the same thing that was following that love right now – Kimble's unceasing grief and pain. Even back when they had paired for a while, Kimble had grieved. Kimble had wept for Sheyman, he had wept for all the ones he had hurt, he had wept for his poor shattered mind that even now wasn't entirely reintegrated. The past two days had only added to Kimble's list of lost causes. His Angel was gone and he had come dangerously close to losing the one thing that held him together. Gambit would always be Kimble's precious glue. Remy wasn't even sure that Aiden was intact, though he supposed Henry would have told him if he wasn't. Kimble could and would survive the loss of his child and even possibly his lover, but he would never be able to live if his precious Remy had been taken away.

Remy shivered, feeling Kimble's pain following through all of that love and while it hurt him deeply, like barbs across his mind, he knew Kimble needed this. Kimble needed to be told it was going to be okay, and he wasn't going to believe it from anyone unless it came from Remy himself. Kimble needed support and even in his weakened state, Remy was still there for him.

Kimble sniffed, trying not to outright bawl. He spoke in soft Siskan, words that Remy already knew before they were spoken, _**"Don' leaves me... please don' ever leaves me... I couldn't takes it. I lost too many folks already..."**_

"_**Gambit ain't goan' nowhere, cher,"**_ Remy returned in kind, keeping this private.

Kimble nodded, rubbing his cheeks dry on the blanket. He took the hand that petted him, giving it a squeeze. _**"I loves you. I loves you so much!"**_

"Je sais, _**I know. I love you, too, you know dat. Aiden goan' look after you, you ain't gonna be all alone. I'll be out of 'ere soon. We'll all go somewhere fun, I promise."**_

Kimble straightened and sat up, sensing his time was short. He still regarded Remy as his Master to some degree and his servant gears clicked on, an excuse to shove his pain aside. "I'll looks after Molly fer you. Me an' Aiden both."

Remy nodded, getting his confirmation that Aiden was okay. That was a big help, there would be someone on the outside to look after Kimble and make sure he was stable. As much as he knew Kimble loved him, Remy had made his promise of fidelity to Molly and it was one he would not break. "Merci. She could use the company."

"Kimble," Henry said, letting him know it was time to go. The doctor could see Remy's hands already starting to shake. He had been right about Kimble's emotions being too much for Remy to bear for long. The others might have to wait until the thief was stronger for their turn.

Kimble didn't argue. He rose and gave Remy a kiss on the forehead and left, feeling marginally better. At the door, as Kimble was leaving, Aiden didn't trade places and take his turn, but he did poke his head in and smile at his friend, letting Remy know he was okay.

It was enough, Remy waved at him and sent a shaky vibration of welcome and good feelings. _**Look after m' Kimble, s'il vous plait. /**_

_**/ Asz if you even needed to aszk, my friend. Get well, szo we can szee you szoon. /**_

_**/ I will, I promise. /**_

Aiden nodded and backed away, letting Asher have a peek through the door. Asher didn't ask permission if it was okay for his turn to enter, he simply came right in, looking over the thief for himself. Before Henry could even protest, Asher scattered Morrowhiem over Remy's chest and face, calming the thief with that simple touch. It took the hard edge off of the gentle wounding Kimble had given him and Remy sighed in relief.

"We're gonna fix you ups, don't you fret,"Asher soothed. "We'll helps ya fix yer shields and then you'll be right as rain."

"De 'Fessor say 'e goan 'elp me wit dat."

Asher smiled down on him with the arrogant, yet benevolent indulgence of one who is in charge with or without the permission of others. "Of course he is. Then I'll helps you finish it. Just like we done already. I'll knows when yer ready." Asher gave him a kiss and left, nodding at Henry as he made for the door, though his parting words were meant for Remy. "I'll be back ta sees ya later. I'll send Molly back in fer ya."

"Merci."

Beast waited until Asher had left before saying, "If they are too much for you, I can make them wait."

Remy smiled, knowing that even now Henry still didn't get it. There was no way the doctor could fully understand his two lives – the human and the Siskan. Asher was right and he would need them both in his recovery. "It's okay, doc. Ash can come as much as 'e like. 'E won' be no trouble. Right now, I t'ink I'm gonna need all de 'elp I can get."

"As you wish. Try to get some rest."

Henry slipped out as Molly returned and a grateful thief reached out to her, happy to hold her in his arms once more.

**(break)**

Two days later, Remy got his wish and the meeting was set up for him and Marrow to meet. Remy had spent most of that time in isolation with the Professor and Asher, working on rebuilding his shields and maintaining his mental calm. He was allowed few visitors, mainly consisting of Molly, Kimble, and Aiden though Star came in briefly to pay her respects.

Remy was thoughtful in his isolation, seeing enough of Aiden in his brief visits to know that while the Dreamer had survived his transformation, he had been forever changed, an alteration beyond a simple color change in his Mark. (At least he was relieved to see that he at least hadn't hallucinated the color change when he had given Aiden Kimble's ring back...) There were times when he held Aiden close in hello or goodbye that he almost thought he could smell Angel on Aiden's skin, though that made no sense at all. It would have to be a question for later, Remy knew he had to deal with his own problems first and worry about Aiden another time. The Dreamer was stable for now.

The meeting between Remy and Marrow had to be conducted carefully in order to eliminate the threat of further violence. No one wanted a repeat of their last little reunion. It was to be held in one of the large meeting rooms, a nice open space where no one could be hidden. The gathering would be small – just Henry, Wolverine, the Professor and Jean in Remy's corner, and Barley and Butch in Marrow's.

Butch Madison had ties to his own people and through means unknown to Xavier, the leader of the Outkasts had been notified of the event and demanded his own invitation to ensure that Marrow, one of his finest assassins, would not be further injured. Charles had no choice but to accept, he wouldn't be able to keep Butch out even he wanted to. The man was a ghost and impervious to the Complex's defenses. It was simply better to allow him to come than to lose face.

Gambit had wanted to go in walking, but Henry was adamant that he be brought in a wheelchair. The doctor was concerned about the strain on Remy's heart. The thief was not pleased, but relented, knowing Henry would only call the meeting off if he resisted.

So here he was, being wheeled in like an invalid, or worse, a broken old man. It was humiliating, but he tried to keep his chin up. He was the last to arrive, the others had gathered before he had and were standing around the large oval meeting table. His eyes sought out Marrow and he found her near the back. He took in her pale white skin and large jagged boney protrusions, knowing her for who she was now as he had known her then, but paled when he saw the damage his wife had done – her face and neck would be deeply scarred. He gestured on his own face. "Je suis de'sole," he tried to apologize, but was cut off by an angry snort.

"Your furry bitch of a wife will pay dearly for what she has done!" Marrow hissed, her eyes all anger and hate. There would be no forgiveness from one who had known only hardship and rage her whole life.

Butch placed a hand on her shoulder in warning. "Marrow, please. We promised to hear them out."

Charles nodded in thanks. "Yes, please. We have not all yet arrived."

Remy blinked in confusion, the guest list he had been given was now all accounted for. He was startled even more when he saw a very timid and shy looking Seth next enter the room, a thick manilla envelope in his hands. Remy hadn't seen Seth at all since the big fight. It wasn't that Seth hadn't cared, Beast had been dutiful in passing along that Seth had asked about him frequently. Seth was under the watch of his protective Mistress and had also been quite busy – work had resumed on the Dragon 2 with some urgency, the Professor wanted a backup vehicle to the Lucky Dragon without delay. Seth smiled at Remy, but kept his space, taking a spot next to Logan.

Butch squinted in surprise when he saw Seth. The Siskan had entered, trying to keep a low profile, but that big green tattoo was hard to hide, even under his uniform jacket. "Just how many Siskans do you have, Charles?" Butch couldn't help but ask with some irony.

"Enough," the Professor replied evasively, not liking the tone in Butch's voice. "This is Seth."

"Yes, I know," Butch stated arrogantly, though it was a bit of a lie. He had gotten plenty of photos and files on the Xavier Siskans, but very little of Seth's had crossed his desk. He hadn't been sure who he was looking at. He had no way of knowing that Seth was rarely seen so his spy hadn't had full access. That spy was unfortunately now dead, killed in the fighting. She would have to be replaced and soon, Butch didn't like not knowing things. He nodded at Seth, "Your sister Cheeree sends her regards."

Seth smiled, trying to be gracious. He still considered himself related to Kimble only and not the others, he knew nothing of them, but it was too complicated to explain here in a meeting that wasn't even supposed to be about him. "Thank you."

Now that the pleasantries had been exchanged, Remy expected the Professor to begin, but it was Logan who spoke first, his voice strong and loud in the room, authoritative. "We all know why we're here - to discuss the basic facts of what happened that day, that the Marauders came down to the tunnels, led by this man," he said, laying a hand on Remy's shoulder. Logan continued without pause, even as he felt the thief crumple a little in his seat with remembered guilt. "The Marauders came and wiped out most of yer people, but not all of them were killed. You know we X-men chased the Marauders away and carried out your wounded. Listen to me now."

He went on to briefly explain about Remy and Sinister, about how the thief had been duped into doing something he hadn't wanted to do. Gambit had had problems with controlling his powers and Sinister had offered him relief, relief that had come with a terrible price. Remy was surprised at how much knowledge Logan had retained of his confession, it wasn't something that came up in conversation much. Still Remy squirmed in his seat, he couldn't help it. He felt he should be the one up there doing the explaining, but Henry had insisted that he keep his participation to the barest minimum, lest he suffer some sort additional breakdown. It made him feel pathetic and weak, though he had to admit that Logan was doing a very good job of speaking his piece. Wolverine was calm and factual as he spoke, hoping to convince Marrow that his story had merit enough to be listened to.

The girl wasn't interested, no matter how eloquently Logan had spoken. She interrupted him, snarling, "This is bullshit!" Her voice was hard with the anger of many years of bitterness. "If you think you can talk his way out of what he's done, you're crazy, old man!"

Logan never flinched, just hardened his smile. "I ain't gonna talk him out of nothing, I just want to make sure that you know all the facts."

"And what are you going to tell me that I don't already know?"

"Well, fer starters, I am going to ask you a simple question - Do ya know how ya got out of the tunnels alive, darlin'?"

"Someone took me out. Someone with a soul, not like this dirtbag right here!"

"Guess again, kid. Remy got you out. He was wounded but grabbed ya as he ran by."

"Liar!"

"These papers prove it," Seth said, cautiously moving forward. He opened the thick folder of papers he had brought with him and began laying some of them out on the large meeting table. "Eight years ago, Remy confessed to us the full extent of his involvement in the Massacre. We took him at his word, but also made sure to research his claim. These are records from the hospital you were taken to. They might look familiar to you. There's a description of the man who brought you in. The man who saved your life."

Remy closed his eyes. Now he understood why Seth was here. The Siskan was the team's most efficient researcher when it came to documents and files that could be obtained electronically. Of course there would be records from the hospital and child services as well. Because of his own personal shame, it had never occurred to Gambit to research these things himself, but it seemed Charles hadn't been so shy. Remy didn't think Seth was lying about the timing, the file was too thick to have been complied only in the past two days.

Marrow glanced at the papers but didn't take them, not wanting to be convinced. She didn't like where this was heading. "These are all lies!"

"Do ya really think we would make somethin' like that up?" Logan replied. "We were down in them tunnels, too. We were there tryin' ta stop it. We lost some of our people, too. We wouldn't play around like this. Yeah, Remy brought the Marauders down, but he also took you out. That's just life. Ya gotta accept it."

Butch picked up the documents Seth had laid down and thumbed through them, impressed. Xavier had been quite thorough, there were papers he recognized himself. He had background information on all of his crew whether they knew it or not and seeing duplicates of those papers here in his hands only lent to the credibility of the rest. He hadn't known who it was that had taken her out of the tunnels, however, he had been just as surprised as Marrow. "I think these are real, girl."

"You are defending him?" she snarled at him in surprise. She had expected her boss to back her up.

"Of course he knows they're real," Logan answered smugly. "He knows as much about that day as we do. Why, he's got witnesses and all besides you guys, seein' as how he's got at least two of the Marauders in his crew right now."

Butch froze, his eyes locking Wolverine's own. Of all the possible outcomes of this meeting, he hadn't expected this to get turned around on him. "Now wait just a minute - " he sputtered in protest, but was forced to silence when Seth began laying out even more documents on the table including some photos taken of the fight above, featuring Mayhem and Wipeout, including a very clear shot of the pair with Butch himself standing with Cyclops in the hallway. The security cameras in the Complex were many and well hidden, Butch had no idea he had been observed. There was no way he could deny Wolverine's claim, not with this kind of evidence.

Marrow turned her hate filled eyes on Butch. "You knew what they had done and now they work for you?!"

Butch was forced to take a step back, his hands up and asking for patience. Barley had also reacted, clenching his fists with his own sneer of hate. "I can explain," the leader of the Outkasts replied, quite on the spot now. "They came to me looking for shelter and work the same as you did. I didn't know at first who they were."

Logan snorted, "Right. You saw energy producers you could use and never asked questions about where they had come from? That ain't gonna fly, son."

Butch began protesting again, words that didn't seem to have any effect. It was getting noisy in here as more and more voices joined the fray. Marrow had redirected her hate and was shouting while the X-men were trying to calm things, but to no avail.

Remy sat in his wheelchair, at first covering his eyes as he was blasted by all the emotions being flung about the room. They hit him like punches and sent lances of bright hot pain searing through his brain. He could handle a civilized conversation, but not this raucous arguing. He began to crumple but then his renewed inner self had something to say.

_**/ You seriously aren't just going to take this are you? Is this what you came here for?**_ Shi'ow-ri whispered, her voice loud and clear in his mind. He hadn't heard much from her, she had been quiet, letting Asher and the Professor do their work in peace, but now she'd had quite enough.

_No, chere. It wasn't, _Remy replied, sitting up straighter as he regained his strength. "Ey!" he called out to the crowd. His voice was lost in the shouting so he whistled sharply, bringing the noise to a crashing halt.

The others turned and looked at him in surprise. He had been quiet the whole time he had been here until now, they had almost forgotten him. All but Seth. He had come around the table during all of the bickering and while Remy felt the Siskan squeeze his shoulder in support, he wasn't interrupted as he spoke again.

"Listen up here now," Remy began, looking over them all. "De point of gettin' together 'ere wasn't to t'row de blame around where it don' belong, n'est ce pas? It was to get at de trut'. I know what I done and what I didn' do when I should 'ave."

He stood to his feet and took a shaky step forward, his legs still weak and unsteady. He hadn't felt that bad when he had first arrived, but their arguing had wounded him inside and out. He could hardly stand and braced himself on the table, willing himself not to fall.

"Remy..." Henry cautioned, reaching out for him.

Remy shrugged him off, carefully stripping off his shirt in slow motion like an arthritic old man. He had dressed in regular clothes for this event, wearing jeans and a thin white T-shirt, an item easy to remove. He had a point to make, one that needed a visual aid to be fully appreciated. The scars from his savage mauling had lightened over the years from exposure to Kimble's magic, but they were still clearly visible, along with the ones at his wrists. There was no one who could argue that he hadn't been damaged from his past.

"Saby done dis to me dat day, it was less dan I deserve. It don' excuse what I done, it never have. I accept full responsibility." He sank down to his knees in front of her, in front of the girl he had tried so desperately to save. He spread open his arms in a gesture of submission, ready to accept whatever she threw at him.

Marrow scowled and glared down at the man humbled before her. She looked down into Remy's face, searching her memories. Her recall on the events of that day were shaky at best, but she had a few vague memories of the one who had grabbed her. He had smelled pleasantly of aftershave and leather, a scent mingled with the coppery tang of blood, his own. Gloved hands had held her, ever so cautious of the new bone protrusions from her limbs. His eyes had been ruby red and black, sparkling in the darkness as he found their way to safety, the same red and black that looked up at her now. Her savior had spoken softly to her as he had ran through the tunnels and then through the streets, words she couldn't understand though he had repeated them over and over again in a hysterical mantra. It hadn't been in English.

"Je suis de'sole, p'tite," he begged now as he had then. "Fo'give me, s'il vous plait."

"What did that evil man give you that was so much more precious than our lives?" she questioned harshly, not quite willing to release her condemnation. Though Logan had already explained this to her, she wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"M' power was too strong. Was blowin' shit up just wit m' anger, didn't know how long b'fore I was goan kill someone fo' real. De energy, it come out all over. Sinister, 'e say 'e can blunt it, make it not so powerful. 'E say nuthin' 'bout killin' anyone, I swear!" Remy said with a sob, new tears streaming from his blood red eyes. " 'E say 'e was just gonna take some blood from you, just fo' experimentin', dat's all, I swear!"

"And you believed him?"

Remy just shrugged. "Was young, not much older dan you are now, wit a real bad problem and no one else to turn to, chere. 'E offer me a way out an' I took it. Je suis de'sole, I would kill de bastard m'self if I could, je promets."

"Don't worry about that," Marrow replied with her cruel, broken smile. "Took care of that already. But it was you I wanted most of all. Now you've left me with a choice."

"Then I hope you will choose wisely. Your anger doesn't serve any good purpose," Charles said, adding his own wisdom. His voice was calm but authoritative. The room was listening to him. "That anger has only added to your pain and never allowed you to heal. Let it go. Let's work toward this common purpose."

"What purpose?!" she snarled, unhappy.

"Reconciliation. The sooner you let this go, the sooner you can move on with your life and have some meaningful happiness. Your pain is something you wear like a badge, much like those scars you now possess. You said you dealt with Sinister, but it hasn't made you any happier, has it? Perhaps you should try giving forgiveness a try."

"Why should he be forgiven for any of it?!"

"Because unlike Mayhem and Wipeout, I've personally witnessed Remy's sincere regret and remorse for his actions," the Professor explained with complete honesty. "He's been beating himself up over it for years now. It's time for his pain and your anger to end. It has done no one any good. The two of you should consider your special bond – he saved your life, Marrow. He could be your brother instead of your enemy."

The girl took a step back at that, a sneer of distaste on her face. "That fucking monster could never be my brother!"

Remy slumped at that, feeling all of this was a grand waste of his time. He had done as the Professor had suggested in asking her for her forgiveness, but Marrow's hate was simply too strong to be let go of so easily. He covered his face with his hands, clenching shut eyes that had flooded with tears. His shields were gone, worn out by this exhausting and unending exercise in hatred. He barely felt the warmth of Seth's arms come about him, he merely sank back into the embrace of one who had come to comfort him. A sob escaped him, he couldn't help it.

Marrow watched this, her own words slowing as they left her lips. She was many things at once – angry at her boss, tired of all this mess, disgusted to see a grown man cry, and now unable to deny what she was seeing. It didn't look fake. It caught her up short and touched a small part of her cold, cold heart.

"Do you see?" Charles said, "This so called monster of yours weeps for you. He has since the day he saved your life."

Marrow stepped back, silent now and unhappy. This hadn't been at all what she had expected. She thought this would be her chance to finish the thief off for good and with just cause, but instead she had gotten a tearful cry for forgiveness from a man practically groveling at her feet. She was heartless killer, but even she had some sort of morality. She couldn't bring herself to kill him, not with him looking so broken and frail like that. It made what the Professor said sound more and more like the truth, something she was trying vainly to deny.

"I think we've all had enough for one day," Butch suggested, wanting to bring this to a close. Even he could see that Remy had had enough. "Let's just declare a truce, shall we? Marrow, can you live with leaving him alone?"

"Yeah," she agreed, happy to be let off the hook. "He's a kill hardly worth my time."

Remy lowered his hands, blinking up at her. He had heard her harsh words, but he could see the softening in her shine. Against all odds, he had actually broken through to her. "Anyt'ing you want, fille," he said to her, his voice scratchy and strained, "All you gotta do is ask, Gambit will do it fo' you. 'E owe you fo' life."

"It's a marker I will be sure to collect," she said, her eyes still reflecting inner cruelty. "But I think I will spare your life. Death might be too good for the likes of you."

With that she backed away, turning for the door. Barley followed her out, protective as always. Butch remained, lingering for a moment as he watched Remy feebly haul himself up to his feet. "It's shame that the mutant youth of this world have so few places to turn for help," he said, a strange wistful tone in his voice. It was regret, regret that Remy, a mutant who'd had so much potential had taken such a terrible turn so very young in life. "Perhaps you, Charles, can change that."

"I'll do my best," Charles replied, seeing the compliment there. "It would be easier if we were working together and not against one another."

Butch just smiled. "It's too late for me. At least I can say that I won't stand in your way. It was good to finally meet you." He bowed slightly in goodbye and then vanished, misting away into thin air just like a ghost.

"Well, that was entertaining," Logan grumbled. He reached across the table and began picking up the papers and photos Seth had laid out.

"But at least productive," Seth added, assisting Remy to his wheelchair. The thief was pale and drawn, hurting, but at least at some kind of peace. "Wouldn't you say, Remy?"

"Sure. Least she ain't goan kill me. Dat's a real move forward," Gambit complained wryly. He was really too tired to feel much better. He just wanted to go to bed and crash, preferably with Molly at his side.

"Get some rest," the Professor said, moving closer to pat Remy's hand. "It will all look better then. At least you've bought some time. Make good use of it."

Remy nodded, giving in to Charles' greater wisdom and allowed Seth to wheel him out.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Aiden stood in Kimble's kitchen, perplexed, as he held a box of Mac and Cheese in his hand. _I want disz_, he was thinking, _but I don't know why_.

It had been a long and trying week since the big battle and the Complex and its occupants were trying to recover. Kimble had suffered badly, he had promised Remy that he would look after Molly and he did so, but part of that job entailed a very painful thing – packing up Angel's belongings.

The X-men had lost so many people that a large general collection was being made of personal items that were no longer needed – clothing, furniture, toys, and other household items. The idea was that as new mutants and helpers from the outside were added over time, they could come to this pile to take whatever they needed to settle in. Since Angel no longer needed all of her things, it was best to hand them down to those that did.

Kimble had tried to be brave, he decided that he would pack up Angel's things at Remy's apartment and begin setting up the room for the twins. Remy would be in the Lab for a while and Molly was spending most of her time there with him, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to clean out the spare room. The cribs for the twins had been purchased already, they had been in limbo for a while now, sitting in their boxes until Kimble's situation could be worked out. Looked like it had gotten settled in a way no one had imagined. There Kimble had stood, in the doorway of Remy's only spare room, looking at the leavings of his young daughter's life.

It was good that Aiden had been there and Asher close by because it had gotten pretty ugly really fast. Kimble began to cry and the Dreamer was quick to take him in his arms, holding him tightly. The Dreamer was an empath and loved Kimble deeply, the pilot's pain was as good as his own. He let Kimble bawl out his pain and anguish until Asher came and gave him a treatment, something that had knocked the pilot out pretty good.

As Kimble lay sleeping, crashed out on Angel's bed, Aiden took over the laborious process of packing up Angel's clothes and toys, wanting to spare Kimble from doing something so painful. Alone with Kimble's soft snores, Aiden was free to let his mind wander. He hadn't had much time to think about how he might have been changed by Angel's energy. It had only been one day, but one change he had noticed quickly – he no longer needed to go outside or to the Solarium to charge. The sun still felt good, yes, but he no longer felt he absolutely had to have it, it was as if her energy was sustaining him from within all on its own. He certainly didn't mind, it was an independence he could enjoy.

Then, as he touched Angel's toys, he realized his connection with her went beyond a simple energy transfer. He had gotten some sort of memory dump at the same time and it was coming back to him in brief flashes as his hands brushed over her things. They whispered to him – _This is the doll Molly gave me when I was three, this is the jacket Uncle Logan gave me for Christmas last year, this is the Lego set Auntie Karen gave me but I didn't play with them much..._

Aiden shivered slightly, but not from fear. Her presence was soothing, like he had a built in special friend. It was a comfort he really needed, he still hadn't seen or heard from Father or Talalanay since Angel had collided with him. He wondered now if that energy transfer had "fixed" or integrated him in some way, but he was much too cautious to mention it to anyone, even Kimble. Aiden had always been a private person when it came to his own troubles and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

He saw a floppy eared stuffed bunny that looked well worn and very much loved. _That was a present from daddy_... came Angel's voice, along with a vivid memory of her fourth year birthday party. These voices were not conversation, they were just her thoughts and feelings vocalized inside his own mind, like he was reading her diary from objects in the room. He understood now that the bunny had been one of her most prized possessions and her feelings had been so strong about it that Aiden simply couldn't bear to part with it. Instead of boxing it away with the other toys, he placed it aside.

Later, when Kimble woke and they returned back to their apartment for some lunch, Kimble saw that Aiden had taken it and placed it on the easy chair, in a place of honor. He said nothing about it though it clearly perplexed him, he was just too overwrought to discuss anything like that and Aiden didn't push. It took a couple more days to finish packing up the rest of Angel's things, and by the time it was done, two more beloved toys and the big pink floppy party hat had joined the bunny in the chair, a sort of makeshift shrine.

It was good to keep Kimble busy, Aiden had learned, and as fate would have it, his services were needed. Not even a day after they had cleaned out Angel's effects, Seth had come, asking them to return to work on the Dragon2. The construction site had been well protected by Butch and the work there undisturbed. Now that things had settled, the Professor wanted the ship finished as a backup for the Lucky Dragon and work had resumed there in earnest. With Kimble's help Seth was hoping the project would soon be completed.

Kimble did gradually improve as the days passed and the work was keeping him busy, but he was still grieving deeply. Aiden was a bit beside himself with worry over it, but Asher was quick to advise him, telling him that is wasn't easy losing a child, an Angel child even more so. Aiden had never found his own Angel, but he had shared one with his sister Babette and knew some of Kimble's pain at the loss. Sadly, where Aiden had long ago learned how to compartmentalize his feelings, Kimble had not. It was going to take him a long time to recover. Asher came to treat Kimble often when the work was done and the gloom reappeared. Those Morrowhiem treatments often left him sleepy and he was spending a lot of his spare time in bed, crashed out and snuggling around one of Angel's toys.

Aiden didn't protest about Kimble's needs though they often left him alone and a bit lonely. The changes to his own body should have been scary enough but oddly they weren't. Angel seemed to be a comforting inner presence, granting Aiden the peace and strength to watch over Kimble with great care and loving. It was a trial. Aiden's loneliness and sadness came from the fact that despite his best efforts, Kimble wasn't bouncing back as quickly as he had hoped. Aiden didn't complain about it, he simply tried to be patient and let Kimble work this out at his own pace. He indulged the pilot's every whim and let him have his way with most things, even if it meant he was left on his own more than he would have liked.

Asher was still staying with Kimble and Aiden in Angel's old room, but he wasn't always around. He dove into service with the local churches quite seriously and was kept busy himself, moving furniture and seeing to the needs of the stranded. There was now a good sized group of orphans that needed looking after and he was devoting a good deal of his time with them. It didn't keep him from assisting with Kimble, whenever the pilot was overwhelmed with grief and crashing, he seemed to always be there without having to be called, ready with whatever Kimble might need.

More help would soon be coming. Remy was to be released shortly and then slowly reintegrated back out into the world. Asher and the Professor were still working with him daily and he was recovering his shields bit by bit. He would be okay, it was just going to take a while. Aiden was hoping that having the thief back and readily accessible, Kimble would heal even more quickly. Aiden just had to be patient.

A busy week had passed since the big fight and now, Aiden stood in Kimble's kitchen with that box of Mac and Cheese, feeling a strange craving he could not explain. He had never once asked Kimble to make this for him in the past, nor had he had any desire. His food preferences tended to lie more in the direction of spicy tossed vegetables and broiled meats. He had never been a huge fan of gooey, cheesy pasta, at least not until now.

_This is my favorite..._ came Angel's voice again, with more flash images of many loving and cherished meals of this beloved treat, more often then most with her precious Kimble at her side.

It was the middle of the night now and Aiden was never the sleeper Kimble was. All alone and more than a little bored, he had wandered out to the kitchen looking for a snack and found this box in the cupboard. Kimble was the chef of their little relationship so Aiden knew little of what foodstuffs were around. This brightly colored box had caught him by surprise.

"You wants me to makes that fer you?"

Aiden startled with a sharp cry, he had been lost in thought and the pilot had come from the bedroom so quietly he had never heard him coming. Kimble should have been still in bed, but it seemed he had woken up a bit earlier than he had been lately.

Aiden tried to catch his breath, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Sure. Zat would be nicze."

Kimble took the box from him with a sad strange smile and began preparing it, his eyes down. Kimble felt a bit out of it, hazy from so many Morrowhiem treatments and long naps, but none of that would ever be enough to keep him from knowing that Aiden had changed. Too many of Angel's favorite things had come from across the hallway and now this. Kimble had left his questions for later like he had everything else, but now, in this late evening hour, he couldn't help but wonder what those changes really meant for the two of them.

Kimble did not deal well with change, he never had, and now even Aiden seemed strange at times. Remy's absence was a hard aching rip in his guts and the pilot felt lost and more than a little unsure. Hopes and dreams he had once held close now seemed like distant memories. Feeling the gloom descend on him once more, Kimble gave voice to a thought that had been heavy on his mind. "I been thinkin'..."

" 'Bout what, preciousz?" Aiden questioned to Kimble's dangling, unfinished sentence. He had settled down at the kitchen table and lit a cigarette, relaxing while he waited for the food to come. He looked now at the pilot, but Kimble kept his eyes down and his back to the table, stirring the pasta cooking on the stove.

Kimble's voice was quiet as he said, "We should put off the weddin'. Just a little bit 'til Remy comes home. I wants him to be there with us."

Aiden took a long deep drag on his cigarette and digested that, thinking hard about his answer. He wasn't sure just what Kimble was thinking. It could be that one simple truth or something deeper with the pilot. Was Kimble trying to let him go? Aiden had been looking forward to their marriage. He knew Kimble took the ceremony seriously and he was hoping that it would be one more thing to ease Kimble's recovery. If Kimble didn't fear that he would leave as he so obviously thought everyone else had, he might turn around more quickly.

"You sure disz isz what you want?"

Kimble stirred a minute, still thoughtful, before answering, "Yeah. It is."

Aiden nodded, blowing smoke as he crushed out his cigarette and rose to his feet. It wasn't what he wanted, but he desired more to please Kimble right now, enough that he took the hit to his own heart and played Kimble's hand. He wasn't going to do that, however, without having the last word.

Aiden came to where Kimble stood at the stove and slid his arms around the pilot's slender waist. Being Siskan, clothing was never much of a necessity. Aiden was dressed only in a pair of snug fitting jockies for sleeping and Kimble, well, he was pretty much naked whenever he slept. Their bodies were warm and lovely together like that, perfect. Aiden was loving it and nibbling a bit at Kimble's bare shoulder as he said his piece. "Aiden will do asz you wish, but know disz – Aiden will wait for you, asz long asz it takesz. 'E won' leave you, not now, not ever. You will remember 'im alwaysz. Alwaysz 'causze 'e ze one who never...ever.. ever.. leave. No matter what 'appen." With that said, he gave Kimble a long hard squeeze, releasing a golden drift of Morrowhiem glitter with it, a sign of his deep love and honest intentions.

Kimble shuddered and choked on a sob, feeling that. Aiden's body might look the same, but his Morrowhiem had changed and not just in color. It always "felt" like Angel now, like Aiden's words and feelings were her own. It soothed the ache and eased the loss, as strange as it was. Like she had only just gone to a friend's house to sleep and would be back, not this permanent separation. Wanting it, wanting her, Kimble turned into Aiden's embrace and they were kissing and more, hands shifting, clothing falling.

Like any Siskan who suffered, Kimble's desire for play had increased sharply and this past week he and Aiden had played and played hard whenever they got a chance. For Aiden it was a release from stress and a chance to make Kimble feel better. For Kimble it was the reinforcement that he was truly desired and needed. He had felt left behind again, even though it hadn't been of Angel's choosing.

Their coupling was very passionate but over quickly, the pasta wouldn't be over done. Moments later, Kimble leaned sloppily against the counter, shaking as the last shivers still rocked him. Aiden held him close, kissing his bright white skin. As good as Asher was, Aiden still felt his own methods for Kimble's recovery would be more lasting. He never felt so close to Kimble as he did in moments like this, the pilot trying to catch his breath and trembling.

"I loves you..." Kimble gasped, his sadness blasted away.

Aiden chuckled softly, his work here finished and to his satisfaction. Kimble was feeling better and it meant everything to him right now. "I know, my szweet. We will get t'rough dsz. It will all be better szoon, I promisze. You will juszt 'ave to truszt in me."

"I do...I do... don't be mads at me fer bein' so sad," Kimble said to that, his eyes dropping down again with insecurity.

Aiden palmed Kimble's cheeks, calming the pilot before those tears could begin anew. "I could never be mad at you for szuch a t'ing, my love. You, your 'eart isz szo very big. It isz why I love you beszt."

Kimble came back to him for more lovely, deep kisses and let the Dreamer take charge of him, surrendering completely. Some warm food and more kisses later, they were both snuggled and fast asleep in bed, wrapped around each other like two halves of a perfect whole, never to be separated again.

**(break)**

Remy's head perked up when he heard Seth's voice just outside his isolation room door. The young Siskan was chatting with Henry but moving ever closer. Gambit grew even more pleased when he saw Seth's pale white face poke inside his room. "Hey, there. You got a minute?"

"She-yeah. You a funny, funny boy," Remy replied with a laugh.

Gambit understood that he'd had some sort of breakdown, that he'd had a heart attack, as bizzare as that was. He understood that in those cases, a certain amount of rest and isolation would be required... but damn, Henry's idea of treatment was more like Remy's idea of pure boredom. Endless days confined to a single room, the isolation alone was nearly enough to make him crazy. He had originally been told he would only be here a week, but that had actually stretched out into two. His shields were better but he was having nightmares, empathic echoes from being around all those folks dead and dying out on the tarmac. He was having them nightly and not getting as much rest as he should be. In response to that Henry was being overly cautious about him straining himself physically and Remy was actually considering proving to Beast that he was strong, willing and able by simply strangling the big blue doctor himself. He was crawling the walls.

In order to show that he was moving along, Remy insisted on dressing in normal clothes and stayed out of the bed, preferring to sit in one of the two chairs Henry had provided and catching up on some reading. Unfortunately even that activity was wearing a bit thin. He was happy now for the distraction of Seth's unannounced arrival, and the company.

Seth chuckled as he came inside, opening up the door wide as he wriggled some equipment inside. Gambit was surprised when he saw Seth wrestling with a small handtruck with a gel block in a shield casing that had what looked like a partial pilot stick sticking out of it. He had also brought along his trusty laptop computer. Gambit watched, bemused, as Seth took the chair across from him and got this strange apparatus in order and then gestured to the pilot stick. "Charge this for me."

Gambit just looked at him like he was nuts. "Por qoui?"

Seth smiled at him in a most mischievous way. "Humor me."

Remy shrugged and took the stick in one hand, concentrating. He felt a rush as his power left him but was mildly surprised when the object simply absorbed the kinetic energy without reacting.

"You're not trying hard enough," Seth teased.

"Look, fils. Most times de t'ings I charge explode. While I could use a little excitement round 'ere, I don't t'ink 'Enry's gonna appreciate me renovatin' 'is Lab."

"Don't worry. That stick won't explode. Try again."

Remy scowled, not liking it when he was left out of things. Clearly Seth had a secret agenda here he was keeping only to himself. The thief sighed and obeyed just the same, giving the stick a more enthusiastic charge.

"That's better," Seth mumbled absently, reading the graph on his computer. It was measuring Remy's release, the thief could tell that much at least.

"Why you checkin' my charge, fils?"

"We're collecting data on the energy producers we have left. A sort of comparison. Fallen helped me to design this collection device. I can take readings off of it to determine the level of your charge," Seth answered. He was tapping away at his machine, not really looking at Gambit's face.

There was a reason for that of course. Gambit knew Seth wasn't being entirely honest, it was all in his shine. He wanted to measure Gambit's power all right, but not for the reason he said. "Really?" the thief replied with feigned disinterest, turning his head to hide the smile.

Seth's typing hesitated as Seth caught that, but then continued. "Is that the biggest charge you got?"

Remy balked a little. One, Seth wasn't falling for his ruse. He had hoped to get Seth talking, but it wasn't working, at least not the way he expected. Two, he wasn't used to charging anything full blast, the results tended to be explosive and loud. "Non, but mebbe you best be tellin' me de real reason why you doin' dis before I blow us all to Kingdom Come."

Seth smiled again. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Den I'm not '_at liberty '_ to charge."

Seth laughed, not the least bit fazed by Remy's stubbornness. "Don't worry. That device isn't rigged to explode. Fallen charged it and we're all still here. Besides, aren't you the least bit curious how much power you have?"

Gambit shook his head, recalling all too easily a time when he couldn't control his power well at all. Things would explode all around him from the slightest touch. It was what had driven him to seek the help of the less than reputable Dr. Sinister. Gambit got help for his condition, but at a terrible price. "Non. Not really, non."

Seth sighed and sat back in his chair. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, now dat ain't fair," Remy complained, trying not to laugh. "You gotta do better dan dat."

Seth was laughing too. "Look, what if I told you there might be a way to get you back on the team?"

Gambit quickly lost his sense of humor. He sat back in his chair, his voice tired and strained as he lost all enthusiasm for this exercise. "De problem ain't my charge, fils. It's my nerve. Dey t'ink I ain't got what it takes to be on de front lines."

"There is more than one way to serve," came Seth's evasive reply.

Remy cocked his head at that, looking over the young Siskan with some surprise. Empathy was nice, but not as good as telepathy. He couldn't read Seth's mind and the Siskan wasn't giving up his secrets. Remy sighed and gripped the cylinder tightly, giving in to Seth's manipulations. He closed his eyes and gave the miniature pilot stick as big a charge as he dared.

"Excellent," Seth said, his voice eager as he began typing again. "More."

"Everybody's gotta die sometime," Remy grumbled and gave the stick his maximum.

The world did not explode, didn't even miss a beat. The gel inside the block was glowing brightly now, though. Remy was momentarily mesmerized as he watched it shimmer and sparkle, it was rich and speaking of vitality. He had seen this before of course, Fallen used this same kind of gel to power the Lucky Dragon. He had no idea what Seth was up to, but he couldn't help but be intrigued. Besides, this powerful release was thrilling, it felt really, really good. Like a nice hard run, it was invigorating.

"When's the last time you were tested?" Seth replied, his eyes wide in awe as he read his charts.

Gambit shrugged. "Don't really know. Prob'ly been a while. Why?"

"This release is significantly higher than the number Henry gave me from your file."

"Really?" Remy said again, this time with real surprise. "Mebbe it just been a while since I got a chance to really let go."

Seth turned to face him. "You were out front with the guys last week. We all know how hard you were at it, no matter how crappy you claim you did. Aiden said you were melting the blacktop down to slag with your charges. Don't give me any of your 'I accomplished nothing' crap. They're up there filling your holes right now and it's gonna take them a month. You hit it hard enough, my friend. You were wasted down to nothing when Henry was checking you out after."

Remy was temporarily chastened. It was so hard to talk back to the sincerity in Seth's voice. Seth's hero worship was firmly in place and it looked like it would always remain. Remy just shrugged and said with some modesty, "Well, dat's different. I wasn't lettin' go all at once. Don't know how long I could sustain sumptin' like I just gave you."

"Are you tired now?"

Gambit thought about it. "Non. In fact, I feel pretty good."

"Your heart?"

"Not even strainin' a little bit."

"Good," Seth said with a sort of finality. He stood up and began to pack up, being very careful with the block of charged gel. He moved to the door and looked back, "I'll come and see you later - Nebannon."

Remy sighed and rolled his eyes. It seemed the moniker Star had pinned on him was going to stick, at least among his Siskan kin. Seth was gone before Remy could formally protest. He still didn't think he deserved such a title, but with such stubborn Courtesans on all sides, he had no choice but to simply accept it and hope that the fad, such as it was, would soon fade away in time.

**(break)**

Asher's hooves made soft noises as he made his way down the short hallway that divided the holding cells in the Detention Area. That was what they were calling this newly made section of the Complex instead of a jail, as though there was some hope that the occupants might ever go free. Asher, unfortunately, didn't get the joke if there was one.

_As if that could ever makes this feel any less a prison than it is_, Asher couldn't help but think with some measure of contempt. He was here to visit Skye and see if his poor clutchmate could be salvaged into something or someone who might actually be able to be released from here one day. His being here notwithstanding, Asher had no real privileges, he couldn't open Skye's cell or release him, he could only come here and talk. The sessions would be recorded as were all conversations here and the tapes sent to Karen Logan, the house shrink, to be looked over.

Asher had brought along his trusty leather bag, bearing gifts – some chocolate and cigarettes. He also had his Bible handy but mostly the bag was for Smee. He wasn't about to let his Angel out of his sight again for a long while. Smee was comfortable, his head and furry front paws peeking out the top as he was carried along.

Asher passed by Skye's fellow cellmates, his two precious lions. There was good news there at least – Kristalay hadn't fought his confinement at all, at least for now, and was exercising as usual. Kristalay had been restored and was enjoying his body to its fullest, pushing himself as much as the cell would allow. He was given limited gym access and took advantage of it. He was big and full and strong, as if the abuse Jael had given him had never taken place.

Of the pair, the biggest change had come from Famayalin. He was now washed and dressed and now sitting quietly at his desk, reading a book. He and Logan had made some kind of peace and it had changed the young man in a profound way. (**These events will be covered in the upcoming one shot , "Eye of the Beholder". I chose not to include those events in here seeing as how this last section was being dragged out long enough as it is. - Sq)**

Asher continued past the pair deeper into the Detention Area to where the cells were that had the strongest security measures in place. Skye was being held in a Level 3 cell, one with an energized security screen for a door. The energy screens were clear and see through, but had sparkly particles floating within, making it easy to see the boundaries. It was important - any contact with screen would send a powerful shock through the body of the fool who dared to touch it. The cells also had power dampers within, designed to negate the mutant abilities of anyone locked inside. Not that the dampers would work all that much on the non-organic Siskan, but it would be enough to keep Skye's feet on the ground.

Asher stopped at Skye's cell and peeked inside. His clutchmate lay on his bed, stretched out and comfortable, staring lazily at the ceiling, clearly bored out of his mind. There could be no worse torture than this – a bare cell with nothing to amuse a creature that possessed such a short attention span. The cell was large but sparse, it had only a bed, a toilet and a tiny shower stall. There was no need to physically remove this prisoner from this room if it came down to that. Asher could only wonder how long before the guy simply just went all the way down the bend he was halfway around already.

Asher rapped his knuckles softly against the wall. "You awake, Skye?"

Skye startled slightly, he'd had so few visitors, but covered it as he stretched and rose smoothly to his feet with typical Siskan grace. His tight black pants had been exchanged for gaudy orange prison sweats, but he made them look as good as only a Siskan could. He was dressed in his red haired male skin, his favorite for now. He came over to the door, looking Asher over as though he was expecting treats. "You gots any cigarettes?"

"Shure," Asher replied, sliding a new, unopened pack along with some matches into the food tray and pushing it over. Cigarettes normally wouldn't be allowed in the prison cells, but Asher had insisted, explaining to Logan that nicotine could keep a Siskan a bit more passive. Henry had backed him up which was a help and so Logan had allowed it. Really, marijuana was even better, but Logan had drawn the line right there. Drugs were drugs and just because Skye wasn't flesh didn't make them any more legal.

Skye took the pack of cigarettes and was quick to shake one out and light it. He took a long deep drag and blew smoke, his eyes glittering playfully. "You come fer more than just deliveries? I could really use a blow job nice and slow and easy right about now, and yer mouth is so vera pretty...kitten."

Asher didn't bite. He simply replied, "I came ta sees how wuz makin' out with Karen."

Skye chuckled then, a sound more malice than mirth. "If that little cunt thinks she kin figger me out so fast, she's got another thing comin'."

Asher lowered his eyes in frustration and sent off a mental prayer, something he did frequently in the presence of his poor damaged brother. Skye was proving to be quite a challenge. Karen was trying to work him herself, coming down here for talk sessions. They hadn't gone well. Skye was at least willing to talk to Asher, even if was all bluff and posture, but with Karen he was outright nasty, doing nothing more productive than talking dirty to her. At one point, Skye had actually dropped his pants and jerked off at her, hoping to scare her or at least disgust her into leaving. Karen had stood there and taken it, hoping that if she proved to him it wouldn't make her leave, she might get somewhere with him. It might have worked except that when Logan learned of it, he flipped out and refused to let Karen down to see him again. There was a great big fight, but at least Karen had won that one, saying that it hadn't been the first time she had been given a show. It wasn't about sex, she explained, it was about getting the upper hand. If Skye could wig her out, he would win. It was all a game, one that had to be played carefully.

Logan hadn't backed down and so Karen had gone over his head. As much as Charles understood that some folks just needed to be caged for a while, he had hoped to not make it permanent. The only way to see to that was through therapy. In the case of Famayalin it was actually working to some degree, but with Skye, well, it was going to take some real effort. Karen was the best they had and so Charles was willing to let her have another try. Asher was here now, hoping to get Skye's side of things.

"Karen's a good lady," he said now. "You should try givin' her a chance if you ever wants ta gits outta here. This cell ain't no place fer a Siskan alone."

Skye's sparkling green eyes hardened just a little. "I don't needs no red haired bitch ta frees me. You an me, we both knows it's just a matter of time 'fore I'm gone from here, one way or another."

Escape or death? Asher wasn't sure. Either way, he didn't like the sound of it. "It don' hafta be's like that."

Skye snorted, an ugly sound. He came close to the energized security barrier, as close as he dared, knowing that if he were to touch it, it would send him reeling. His voice was all cruelty and malice as he spoke, "Look atcha. No Master fer you, not in their minds, though we both knows better. Yer their slave, their fuckin' property. I knows it cuz here ya are, all tryin' ta kiss my ass and makes me feel like I kin actually trusts ya. Just like they toldja to. Well, fuck you. No more Masters fer me. _**Ever**_ The only Master of me is me! I takes what I wants and I fucks who I wants and I'll even eats them all down if I damn well please, I don't give a flyin' fuck! The next human what thinks I'm gonna obey one word he says is the next char-broiled steak on my plate!"

Asher shuddered, he couldn't help it. He had no doubt that Skye meant every word. Asher also had no doubt that these same words could very well seal his brother's doom. Though Skye's destruction hadn't been specifically mentioned, Asher knew it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. He could only try his best to plead Skye's case and keep him from the killing floor. If it came down to it, Asher wouldn't fight it. He had been the property of someone much too long to resist the will of those who owned him, not when the decision at least had some reasonable grounds. Skye was a monster.

When Asher looked at Skye, he couldn't help but think he was looking at the fate Aiden had so narrowly avoided. Both Aiden and Skye had gone through hell and back, both had been melted many times and then been reintegrated. But whether Aiden wanted to admit it or not, he had been tossed a life saver in the form of Trishnar. Aiden had learned that not all fleshly Masters were cruel and that it was okay to actually love them. Skye had been given no such chance. The only way Skye was going to survive here was if someone came along and saved him. Problem was, who could possibly be that brave? Unlike Star, Skye wasn't interested in pursuing suitors.

Skye's shine spoke volumes, spilling its many secrets no matter how jealously Skye tried to hide them. There was a great big wall of black, of pain and rage beyond counting. There was still hope however - inside the wall, just out of sight, Asher could sense the tiniest kernel of Skye's true Siskan self. There was a tiny person still in there desperately wanting to be loved and cherished and to give back as good as was given. The trick would be getting behind that wall. Asher at least, was willing to try and save him, as long as it took.

"I could helps ya if you would just let me. You knows who I am, Skye. My Title. It's Regulator. My Morrowhiem is special, it can heals ya and helps in takin' away alla yer pain an' rage."

Skye stepped back from the door with a snarl of anger as if he thought he might be attacked. "You come anawhere's near me an' I'll kill you dead, I means it!"

Asher retreated, his hands up in a show of surrender. He hadn't expected or wanted Skye to be angry or defensive with him. "I wouldn't ever use m' power without yer permission. I don't works that way, I never have."

It didn't work. Skye had gotten himself all worked up and wasn't going to calm down, not even from Asher's retreat. He continued to rant, "There ain't been one person what hasn't lied and used me in this world. I learned the hard way, the only one takin' care of me is me! You kin sends all the smart talkin', red haired cunts you want, they ain't gonner gits nuthin' from me! You works fer them, I don't trust you any better'n them so you kin just takes yer business an' leave!"

Asher nodded sadly and turned away. Before he left, he had this to say, "I ain't yer enemy, Skye, I ain't never been. I hopes you'll change yer mind someday, so I'll be back, askin' you again. In the meantime, if you wants me, just ask the guard and they'll calls me."

"Go fuck yerself!" Skye snarled and backed all the way inside his cell. He was done with this for now, still wounded and angry after all these years. It was going to take a lot more than Asher's words to reach him, he was too badly damaged. For the moment at least, he was contained and away from those he might harm as he exacted his own, twisted revenge against the world that had so badly wronged him. Here he would sit until his fate was finally decided - one way or the other.

**(break)**

Remy walked briskly down the hallway, excited and happy. Beast had finally released him from the Lab and here he was, back out in the real world. His nightmares had finally faded and he was well and fine, his gait smooth and strong. He had been ordered to stay with Molly at his apartment for a few more days and integrate himself slowly back into what passed for his normal life. He had done so and today he had finally been given full release. He could go and do as he pleased so long as he promised that if he got overwhelmed, he would get help and be looked after.

He normally resented such coddling, but now, at this moment, he was much too happy to complain. He'd had good company when he had finally been released back to his apartment - Molly was there of course, but Kimble and Aiden had been a constant presence as well, making sure he lacked nothing. They were away at the work site during the day, but afterwards they came by his place bringing movies and food. Kimble was doing much better these days as well, happy to see Remy was back on his feet again.

While the company had been good, Remy had never been one to sit still for long. He had never been more thrilled than when Beast finally handed him his clearance papers. He was free! First thing this morning Seth had shown up at his door, saying he needed Remy's help with something. No questions asked, Remy made his excuses to Molly and out the door they went. He was now following where Seth was leading him, his grin wide, up on Cloud Nine. He had no clue what Seth wanted with him but he didn't care. Anything was better than that tin can of a hospital room and his stuffy old apartment. It didn't take him long to see where Seth was going, but he still didn't understand. They had come up the stairs and out where the newly completed Dragon2 was sitting, gleaming in the Arizona sun.

This new vessel bore little resemblance to its much larger counterpart – this was a transport ship and easily only a quarter of regular Dragon's size. It was boxier than Lucky's large crescent shape but slick enough that Remy knew it would still be fast. He had seen the blueprints but never imagined it would look as cool as this, like a toy being unwrapped at Christmas.

"You got dis done fast," Remy complimented, happy to see the Professor's investment fully realized and ready for use.

"I had a lot of help," Seth replied, proud and happy that both Kimble and Fallen had had a hand in making this little dream of his come true.

Seth pulled a small ring of keys from his pocket. It had a small black fob on it and he pressed it, startling Remy when the craft actually beeped back like every other stupid car alarm that had annoyed this thief in his lifetime. "Dis some kinda joke, fils?"

Seth just laughed and moved forward when the hatch automatically opened and the ramp folded down with only the slightest mechanical hum. Remy had been recovering in the Med Lab when the Dragon2 had been completed, he hadn't been around to see the final touches. He had to admit, it was pretty classy. They entered and he saw all the glam wasn't just on the outside. They walked into a generous single Main Room that had a large movie theater sized viewing screen on the front wall, strategically placed in front of two pilot sticks in the center of the room. Not that the sticks were immediately recognizable as such, they had been updated for human comfort, looking more like ergonomic desk chairs, something a true pilot wouldn't need. Behind the sticks was a row of very comfortable looking passenger seats, seating for eight. There were three doors to the right of the pilot sticks, two were labeled Storage and the third labeled "Lavatory". The interior of the Dragon2 wasn't as large or functional as Lucky's, but all in all, a comfortable modification from the Lucky Dragon's familiar set-up.

"Welcome to yer first pilot class, Rems," Kimble greeted. He was seated next to him on a pilot stick of his own, a grin wide on his face.

Gambit stood there in confusion, his brain refusing to accept what his friends were so clearly suggesting. "What is dis?"

Seth placed his hands on Remy's shoulders and gently guided him over to the left hand stick. Gambit was forced to comply and he mounted the stick, easing himself into the seat, all the while unable to hide a healthy recall of the last time he had been on one of these things. He had helped Lucky limp them home from their disastrous adventure on Cerise, an unexpected privilege of being a bio-producer. Weak as he had been compared to Fallen, he had really helped and the thrill had rocked him. Once they had arrived home, they had all gone their seperate ways and as many times as Remy had flown on Lucky afterwards, he had remained a simple passenger, nothing more.

The updated stick was surprisingly comfortable in spite of its odd appearance, he was seated almost as he would have been on a Japanese motorcycle, leaning a bit forward with his hands on the grips and his legs bent and tucked below him to the rear. There was a sort of molding rising up to meet his chest in the middle, support for his torso so he could relax completely into it. The seat itself seemed to mold itself around him, whatever it was padded with acting like memory foam. It was the height of luxury, he could stay on this thing for hours without discomfort. Could probably sleep in it if he had to.

"That stick is fully adjustable," Seth said, pointing to a series of buttons. "If you don't like the forward position, it can move all the way back into a chair."

Remy grinned, impressed beyond words. It was the sheer thoughtfulness of it. "Merci, but dis will do for now."

"Good," Seth said and moved back. He settled into one of the plushy passenger seats, and opened his trusty laptop. He was logged into the ship's systems and would be monitoring this test run as they proceeded.

As soon as Remy got himself comfortable on the stick, Kimble's grin grew into a full fledged smile. "Good morrow, Captain," he said with complete seriousness.

"No fuckin' way," Remy replied. This was impossible. He was no pilot for real.

"Yes fuckin' way," Seth said to that, laughing a little himself. "Give that stick a charge."

Remy closed his eyes, shaking a little now. This was what Seth had meant about rejoining the team. While he appreciated the thought, there was no way that flying this little box of fun was ever going to compete with being on the team and in the fight.

"It ain't no demotion," Kimble said, his voice gentle. Like Asher, Kimble's settled mind was growing just as eerily perceptive. He could almost read Gambit's thoughts. "Jus' gives her a little spark, 'kay?"

"D'accorde," Remy replied, submitting to his friends. He gave the grips a charge and watched as the Main Screen came to life.

"Boost sequence initiated," the Dragon2 chirped back at him, the voice realistic enough to give him a start. He was riveted as a series of slides came up on the viewing screen, a tutorial on how to start this crate. Seth had been very thorough in getting Remy broken in gently. All he had to do was follow the steps which were clearly explained and before he knew it, the Dragon2's engines were humming with life.

Kimble was grinning at him devilishly. He raised an eyebrow in invitation. "Wants ta takes her out?"

"You 'ave a mind to crash in de desert? Don' 'ave enough t'rills in yo' life?"

"You ain't gonner crash. Not with me flyin' 'er. Gonna be all insulted, you talkin' likes that about me," Kimble teased with a grin.

It was then that it hit Remy, what was really going on. He and Kimble were being integrated, a two in one pilot. Gambit could charge, but he had no telekinetic ability. Kimble had the telekinesis, but not the charge. Remy burst into laughter, rocked by the absurdity of all this. "How long you boys been plannin' dis, eh?"

"For weeks, my friend," Seth answered with a laugh, happy that Remy was enjoying the surprise. Seth had at least allowed for the possibility that Gambit might have refused. It didn't look like that was going to happen now.

"Come on, Rems," Kimble insisted, his shine sparkly with happiness and anticipation. It had been a long while since he had flown like this as well and he couldn't wait to try it out. "Takes her out. Ya knows ya wants to."

Remy nodded, he couldn't help himself. "All righty, den. Hope yo' life insurance all paid up. Laissez les bon temps rouler!" he said and gave that stick a mighty charge.

The Dragon2 roared to full life and Remy shook with the thrill of it. It was almost orgasmic, the way the ability to charge with impunity made him feel in that moment. Henry had told him to take it easy, but this didn't even come close to tiring him. No, it invigorated him, made him feel more alive than ever before. He couldn't get enough of it.

Kimble felt it too, he hooped and hollered with wild enthusiasm and they lifted off the ground, rising easily and smoothly. Kimble was one with this vessel, feeling it as an extension of his own body. Manipulating it was as easy as scratching an itch. He was banking and swerving up into the Arizona hills, using the lessons he had learned in flying his own body to navigate the skies with skill. He was guiding them through the local canyons with familiar ease, back to doing what he had grown to love all those years ago on the Lucky Dragon. His eyes were wet with tears of joy, the pain and sorrow of the past days forgotten now by the thrill of flight.

Seth's fingers clicked noisily behind them, his laptop was logged onto the ship's systems and was assisting during this little test run. "Stealth mode activated," the Dragon2 replied and they were free to roam.

Gambit was learning, too. There were buttons on the stick for him to choose from and he explored a t bit. He examined the screen in front of him, checking his options. The screen was now split into four sections – a front view, a back view, the ship's power status, and a menu of possible destinations. "Xavier's, Westchester," he selected and the Dragon2 responded. He felt it as they surged powerfully forward and watched on the screens as the desert blew by below them.

"You don't have to worry about other aircraft," Seth advised from behind him. "The ship has built in safeties to avoid collisions. It will automatically guide you around other planes. We're flying too low to run into any big passenger jets anyhow, but even if we were, they'd be no problem."

Remy just grinned, thrilled beyond measure. The position he was in notwithstanding, this was reminding him of all those times he rode his motorcycle, the feeling of freedom and speed. It was a huge rush. They made it to Westchester in just under an hour, not as fast as Fallen's large craft, but none too shabby nonetheless. They didn't land at the old school, this was just a test run. Kimble laughed, doing an elegant fly-by the main building. They were close enough to see that Charles was already having some of the old school repaired. Looked like the Professor was keeping his options open now that SHIELD was aware of the Arizona Complex as well.

A couple quick laps around the old stomping grounds and then they returned back to the Arizona Complex. Kimble executed a perfect landing and they finally disembarked. Remy's legs were shaking from all the excitement, he was stumbling and laughing, one arm around Kimble's shoulders as they both laughed and laughed like kids. This had been too exhilarating for words.

Aiden was waiting for them, leaning up against one of the surviving guard shacks and smoking. He was smiling at them in happiness at their safe return, but even Remy caught the flickering around the edges of his shine. This had been a test run for the Dragon2 and as such, it was decided that no civilians would be included in case something went drastically wrong. He hadn't been invited along. The Dreamer was excited for them, but at the same time he felt a little left out.

Remy felt a twinge of guilt. There were only two pilot sticks, but even if there had been more Aiden didn't possess the talent to justify sitting in one. Gambit tried to ease the sting of it by grasping Aiden with his free arm and pulling the Siskan lovers into his embrace, squeezing them both with happiness.

Aiden was laughing now at the rough but affectionate treatment, scrambling not to lose his cigarette. "Zat good, eh?"

"Le meilluer, cher. De best!"

They headed into the Complex and down to the Bistro where Remy treated them all to a round of drinks and lunch. They ate and drank like merry soldiers back on leave and anyone around them could see their elation. Kimble and Seth were both lively and excited, telling the details of their grand adventure to Aiden who listened and politely nodded along. His day hadn't been anywhere near as exciting so he had nothing to add himself, he was simply quiet and thoughtful as he listened.

Seth set down his glass, looking at Remy now. "You should take over some of Fallen's taxi runs. The Professor has her going all over, you know. If you guys did that, she would have more time to pick up supplies. You guys can't carry as much as Lucky can anyway."

Remy nodded, happy to be getting assignments already. The idea of this becoming a permanent job for him all of a sudden sounded like something he could handle quite nicely. Kimble was feeling the same way too, judging by the shimmering green and blue in his shine.

Unfortunately, they were the only ones happy. Remy glanced over at Aiden, seeing that disappointment flicker all the more in his shine. At the mention of more trips, there had been a brief flash of black that the Dreamer had tried to hide. More trips meant Kimble would be gone and he would be left alone. Gambit was no fool, he knew these past days were just as hard on Aiden as they had been for Kimble. Remy hadn't been sure if Aiden could handle Kimble with all of his woes but he had and just like a trooper. Kimble was doing much better now and the one mainly responsible for that was Aiden. The guy deserved a medal or something, a reward for doing an outstanding job. It gave Remy an idea. "Sometimes dese assignments, dey get a little dangerous, oui?"

"Nothing you couldn't handle," Seth replied, oblivious, his hero worship for the Cajun thief firmly in place. "I mean, even though you didn't do the flying in the past, you've gone to pick up dangerous people before. New mutants and the like. This wouldn't be anything different than that just because you were in the pilot seat."

Remy shrugged, looking Aiden's way. "Could always use an extra pair of 'ands just in case somebody got a little rowdy. 'Specially from someone who could 'andle himself in a fight."

"Ship like that probably needs a bit of a hand keepin' up, too," Kimble added all on his own, quick to pick up right where Remy was headed with this. As Aiden's lover, Kimble was in no way blind to Aiden's barely hidden gloom. "Keepin' Lucky in her paces wuz a full time job jus' by itself. Would be nice havin' someone ta shares the load. 'Seein' as how he ain't gots nuthin' better ta do nohow. What do ya say, Dreamer?"

"I don' take charity," Aiden said a bit sharply. He was torn between acceptance and the feeling he was just being taken in for being a baby about Kimble's new job. He didn't want to be just a tag along.

Remy gave him a bump with a shoulder, seeing the unease in his shine. "Don' be t'inkin' dis is charity, mon ami. Gambit's gonna work yo' tail off. Dere ain't no slackers on my ship. You gonna learn dis baby inside and out jus' like me and Kim."

Aiden looked deeply into Remy's eyes, looking for pity and found none. Instead he saw admiration and gratitude, a genuine thankfulness for all of his efforts. Remy was his friend and would always be there for him. This wasn't charity, just as Remy had said. Aiden grinned then, finally satisfied. "In zat casze, Aiden will accept."

"D'accorde!" Gambit said loudly then, giving Aiden's hair a ruff. "Drinks all around!"

There was another happy cheer at the sound of that and this time they were all merry, ready for whatever new adventure might take them.


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Days passed into weeks that passed into months. Things at the Complex settled down and life took over from strife. That's not to say that changes hadn't happened, oh no. As much as things had changed for Remy, they had changed for one big blue doctor as well. This evening, Beast was sprawled out on his large bed, soft and comfortable in silk sheets – one of his few indulgences. In the crook of his arm, Star lay naked and warm against his furry skin, her tiny slumbering body sheltered there in safety.

He had honestly tried to resist her, he could at least argue with himself. He had done his noble best to keep her at arm's length enough to be able to claim he hadn't taken advantage of her vulnerability. He was no fool, he knew Star had gone shopping for her next Master the moment she had arrived here. Of course, it was more than flattering that once she had chosen him above all others, she had pursued him with all the intensity of a lion seeking its prey.

He laughed slightly, thinking of her, he couldn't help it. It hadn't been a fair fight, not even close. She had followed him everywhere, refusing any attempts by others to lure her away from the Lab. Any flirtations by patients or anyone else had been politely rebuffed. There was only one man she wanted and only one place she wanted to be. Aiden and Asher both had come calling, wanting to get to know her better. She was polite with them and talked with them in the Lab, but any requests by them for meals or walks ultimately failed. She made it clear that the only place she wanted to be was wherever the big blue doctor was.

The one exception to the rule was that she from time to time did slip away to visit Simone in his holding cell. He remained there, watched over by Logan and fed by Neal. He was only violent when disturbed and so he was moved to the cell the furthest away from any noise. He settled down and was quiet, now almost neglected, just the way he wanted it. She came to see him, or at least to be satisfied that he wasn't going to be destroyed. She didn't speak with him, but would come close enough to peek inside the cell and see that he was indeed still alive. Then she would leave and go back to her mission - winning Henry's heart.

She made up excuses to steal Beast's attention – asking him questions about his work and the Lab until he finally broke down and started handing her textbooks. She was immediately grateful and read them all diligently, cruising through them as quickly as Seth had his computer texts. She would then ask him questions, intelligent ones that let him know her studies had been serious. In just a short time, she had learned enough that he dared to let her assist him with some of the daily nursing duties of the many wounded that still remained in his care.

He had thought the resident nurses might be jealous but instead they found her obvious crush on him amusing and thus became her allies. They made up excuses to place her next to him and brought up opportunities for him to teach her new things. The poor doctor was hopelessly outnumbered and conspired against. He hadn't stood a chance. He might have gotten angry about it if the situation hadn't become so darn hilarious.

For excuses to leave the confines of the Lab, Star would often persuade Henry to accompany her to the Solarium for walks and picnics. He found it hard to say no when she looked at him so eagerly, her eyes bright and shiny and begging to be indulged. It hadn't taken them long to settle into a routine of work and lunches there on the grass. She was easy to please and a pleasure to be around. She was flirtatious and fun, finding any excuse to make him laugh. It was a change of pace from his normally serious and severe lifestyle and he was enjoying it more than he could have imagined. He found he couldn't refuse her anything.

Well, almost. He'd had to make it clear that her little space in the holding cell was as close as she was going to get as far as rooming with him went. She had wanted to stay with him at his place, had once even boldly asked him for it, but he put a firm hold on that, not wanting this to move too quickly. He had to be sure that it was something she really wanted and wasn't out of any program driven need she was acting on. He had found and secured an apartment for her near Kimble and Aiden, but she was never there. He would send her home to bed, only to find her sleeping in the holding cell, just to be nearer to where he was.

This was something new for him. He had never been this zealously pursued by anyone and he was a bit thrown by it. Everywhere he looked, there she was, his beautiful, pale white but benevolent stalker. She wasn't under his feet per se, but he would work with a patient only to turn around and see her sitting in a nearby corner, reading a book, enough of a distance away not to interfere with patient confidentiality, but obviously still following him around. He would stop in front of her and then she would glance up from her book to see him looking down at her. She would try to act surprised but then she would beam that pretty little smile at him, one full of laughter and fun. Instead of creeping him out, it only endeared her to him more.

Star was relentless and yet patient in her sweet slow seduction of him. She would touch him often, a hand placed over his own, a shoulder leaned against his as she asked some seemingly innocent question about sutures or injections. Finally, just the other day, she had leaned in, oh so sweetly, and stole a kiss from him, her lips on his own before he was even fully aware of what she had done. It was over before he could sputter a protest, she had retreated on her own, not wanting him to be the one who broke it off. She had winked at him, then, and slipped away, leaving him standing there, his heart thundering in his chest.

He had broken out in a bit of sweat, so unused to these sort of playful games. As the days wore on, he had lost all doubt that her desire for him was real, it was not a tease. She was an empath and as such, let him know even without words her strong deep wanting for him. It was like a low hum or scent that radiated off of her like a heady perfume. **_/ I want you, Henry,_ **it seemed to say, **_/ you and_ _no one_ _else. /_ **

She wouldn't even have to be looking or speaking at him, he would just be near her and he could feel it, a sudden shiver of arousal that would blast right through him. He tried to resist it, he really did. He had never taken so many cold showers in his life.

In spite of his attempts not to succumb, her efforts were slowly paying off. His concentration had begun to slip, he would try sleep only to have hot smoking dreams of her body, so hot and slick, sliding down over his own. He would jerk awake, sticky and wet, something disconcerting. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such frequent wet dreams, it was driving him crazy. That door he had shut so tightly in his mind was being wrenched open, he felt like some kind of randy teenager. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He knew it was just a matter of time before he gave in and he was right.

It had started out harmlessly enough. They were alone in the Lab, now two months or so from they day they had first met, a bit late at night, going over injection procedures. It was after hours and the walk-in patients were gone, the regulars tucked away in bed for the night. It was the perfect time for some hands on lessons. He was having her inject an orange with water, getting her used to the feel of a syringe breaking through tough human skin. Like all Siskans, she was gifted with near perfect memory. She was learning quickly, but still asking questions, all the better to draw out the length of the lesson. She wanted him all to herself and these lessons were the perfect opportunity.

She was so very close to him and then he felt it, a bright hot blast of desire rip through his mind as he touched her tiny white hands. He froze, shivering hard, and she laughed softly. "We kin takes this somweheres else, Henry, if ya likes."

He tried to shake it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are ya sure?" she asked, pretending innocence, all the while slipping a hand down there, right to where he needed it and gave him a squeeze.

He shuddered with instant arousal, but then pulled away. This was so alien to him, feeling these things. He was a doctor with a student, he was supposed to be able to just switch this off. She didn't let him go, but yanked him back into a final, deep kiss he couldn't possibly fight off.

"Star.. !" he tried to protest, his lips right against hers.

She just looked at him, her pale orange eyes filled with a desire and need that she couldn't possibly hide, all of her feelings were laid bare. "Please...!" she whispered, her voice trembling. "I been waitin' on ya fer so long..."

He lost control right then and there. It had been ages since he had wrestled with this kind of unrelenting desire and he had been resisting her for quite long enough. The dam broke and the wellspring of his pent up emotions was finally set free. He was passionate, but careful as he lifted her up onto the exam table and undressed her, the both of them fumbling about in their haste. A moment later and then he was there, plunging into her, a sensation far more rich than the pathetic little wet dreams he had been having all alone in his great big empty bed at night.

Any fear he'd had of hurting her with his much larger body had been quickly dispelled when she had cried with happiness at finally getting what she had worked so hard for. She even demanded more, grasping him with her hands and pulling on him all the harder. It had been hot, hard and fast and over way too quickly, his resistance worn down by days and days of trying to fight this. He felt clumsy and awkward as he took her, like the time he had lost his virginity all those years ago, fumbling about in the back seat of his dad's car. When was that? Geez, was it high school? It was a lifetime ago and he hardly cared now. He finished with a sharp cry, a sound like a roar in his own ears. He was certain that they would be overheard and walked in on.

Star could have cared less. She stroked her hands through all that lovely blue fur and giggled, yes, giggled softly into his ear. "Now, wuz that really so vera hard?"

"It's been a really long time," he replied, laughing softly to himself. He scrambled about for his clothes, looking a bit scandalized as he did his best to cover up in case someone looked after them. He was certain he had been too loud.

Star knew better. The Labs were mostly deserted this late. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't against finding more privacy. "Then I thinks ya needs some more practice. Takes me to bed, Henry. I ain't done with you yet, not by a long shot. "

He glanced at her warily. He was a private man and didn't take people to his quarters. Besides, this was moving so very quickly...

"It'll be okay, I promise. I won't makes ya do nuthin' you don't wants."

He couldn't help but laugh at that, letting go of his fears. It was the absurdity of the situation, this tiny girl putting him into the role of a submissive, her saying the same words to him that he had heard spoken by oh so many men over the years, trying to coax a shy young girl into taking them home.

Star saw his capitulation and her smile was huge. She tugged on his arm, playfully leading him away. "C'mon. It'll be fun, I promise!"

How could he possibly say no to that?

She led him home, knowing where his apartment was with all the confidence of a successful stalker. He at least had decided on the way that he wasn't going to let her take full control. He brought her inside his spacious apartment with every intention of fulfilling her wish, but set the pace, breaking out a bottle of wine and putting on some soft music. She was happy to play along, having the edge of her desire already blunted by their earlier play. She let him take it nice and easy, all the better to set him at ease.

When they finally progressed to the bedroom, she unleashed her full desire and slowly, methodically, lovingly, blew his mind away. Looking back on it now, it was all sorta blurry, but she had given him something he hadn't experienced ever before. He could argue with himself and give the excuse that she was an empath and a Courtesan, but lying here, contented on a level he never thought possible, he simply had to admit it was more likely because it was the first time he had done this with anyone besides a one night stand.

Star wanted him, but not just once, she wanted him for life, and it made all the difference to him right now. How did he know that? Because she had told him so. She had been astride him, making him feel things he hadn't known were possible, all the while smiling down at him. "It's been so long," she said, her voice rough with passion, "...since I done this with someone I actually cared about. I loves ya so, Henry."

Her words had almost brought tears to his eyes, something that was most certainly an empathic backwash. It was her emotions he was feeling now with her so intimate, and it let him know her feelings were true. She loved him and wanted no one else. It made him want her all the more. He hadn't realized just what he'd been missing out on all these years and now that he'd finally gotten it, he wasn't going to let go of it easily.

They had let their passions fly and then once sated, cuddled here together, a pleasant treat in and of itself. He couldn't remember the last time he had shared a bed with anyone. Instead of a heady drowsiness after so much activity, he felt invigorated and restless now. No longer able to keep still, he rose carefully from the bed, trying not to disturb his precious Siskan. He wasn't successful. Her eyes opened a crack, "Where ya goin's?" she mumbled blearily, she was too content and tired to move.

"For a walk," he replied. He stroked her lovely white hair and said with emphasis, "Stay."

Star grinned happily and closed her eyes, relaxing back into sleep. That one word, it had meant so very much. No more holding cells and empty apartments for her. She was here to stay, in his bed and in his life, her only desire.

Beast dressed quietly and slipped away. It wasn't like him to wander the halls at night and he wasn't sure of where to go, so he found himself making his way to the Bistro. The restaurant and bar catered to folks of all kinds, it was always open regardless of the hour and its menu was impeccable. He made his way inside and was a bit surprised to see Remy seated in the near empty bar, a half empty glass of beer in his hands.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Beast couldn't help but say as he took the adjacent seat, he would always be a doctor first, something that would never change. At least the thief wasn't smoking, something permitted here.

"I couldn't sleep," Remy answered with a grin, busted. He was feeling much too good, really. He had spent the past month or so as Captain of the Dragon2 and loving it. He had only been sent on routine flights - shuffling specialists back and forth for the still critically wounded and for short supply runs - but he was loving it. If he had one complaint, it was that he still hadn't been fully released to the X-men team so far as fieldwork went. Henry still didn't want him on the front lines and it rankled a bit, but for now, the thief was being patient, waiting the doctor out.

Remy was about to say more but was forced to stop. He was momentarily blindsided by the intensity of Henry's shine. It was brilliant, sparkling and happy. Not that Beast was perpetually depressed by any means, but this was a bright change and could only have meant one thing. " 'Enry, you sly dog," he couldn't help but tease. "Star is jus' a little bitty chile."

"That obvious, is it?" Beast joked in return. "And she is no child. I'll tell you what she is – she is _**relentless.**_ I never stood a chance."

Remy just laughed and said a bit enigmatically, "When it come to Siskans, heh, sometimes you jus' don' get to choose."

"Excuse me?"

Remy twirled his glass, watching the amber liquid spin around in lazy circles. He gave another short laugh, his smile a bit ironic as he said, "It was de same wit' Kim. Once dey cut you from de herd, you as good as branded, homme."

Beast chuckled at the joke, he couldn't help it. It was so very true. "I've heard you say that before, I guess I never really understood what that meant until now."

"It ain't all bad," the thief was quick to add. "She goan' love you more dan anyone else ever will. She give her life fo' you, an' never once look back."

Beast nodded, but couldn't help but ask, "Then why did you walk away?"

Remy considered his answer a minute before speaking. "I t'ink I wanted a family more. Kim couldn't give me dat. Jus' like I t'ink Kim needed sumptin' dat I could never give him. 'E needed someone a bit more comfortable wit dat lifestyle. I was... I was shy wit 'im around other people. Hidin' it. Star a girl, you won't have dat problem."

"No, I suppose not. The nurses and the staff are her allies, she's bent them to her will," Beast said with a laugh. "Like I said, I never stood a chance."

Remy drained his glass and stood, a bit flushed from the drink. He was happy as he lay his hands on Henry's big shoulders. "Den enjoy 'er, mon ami. You deserve some happiness, eh? I'm off to bed. Molly's waitin'."

"Get some rest," Beast offered as a good bye and let him go, happy now himself. He hadn't exactly asked for it, but something about having Remy's approval had made him feel even better about all this. As if Remy was Star's adopted father and he just been blessed by his future father in law. He ordered a drink from the bar and a few minutes later headed back to bed and to Star, happy to find her still there. Right where she belonged.

**(break)**

The Professor rolled up the ramp of the Dragon2, smiling as he heard happy chatter from inside the ship. There was smack and a squeal of laughter, and then he was forced to stop just outside the hatch as Kimble and Aiden thundered towards him, clearly engaged in some sort of horseplay. They braked to a sudden halt when they saw him and tangled in the hatchway without spilling out, Aiden in front with Kimble twisted behind him, all limbs and wings. He was grasping Aiden's shirt in one hand, the other jammed in the Dreamer's armpit, tickling him without mercy.

"Oh, hey, Chuck," Aiden greeted around hearty laughter, his eyes merry. It hadn't taken him long to discover this moniker that annoyed the Professor so and was quick to use it at every opportunity. He was squirming as Kimble continued to tickle him and had a grin that begged to be indulged.

"Morning, boys."

Kimble's face was less certain. Always sensitive to how others perceived him, he wasn't sure how the Professor was going to react to the roughhousing, this public display of their affection. He had been given odd, sideways glances before when he and Aiden got a little physical in public, a reminder that their relationship was still unconventional to the others here. On the other hand, Kimble was also the master of evasion. He nodded at the Professor in greeting and took flight, hiding his unease behind some more laughter as he lifted his playful lover up and out of the way into the Arizona sun. The pair rose out over the ship and off to the desert, taking some time off.

Charles just shook his head in amusement and entered the craft. It had been Gambit he had been looking for and it was Gambit he found. The thief was bent over an open floor panel, a tangle of wiring in his hands. Beside him was an open electrical schematic, a document the young man was reading with a confidence that the Professor found surprising. This pilot job had entailed more than the simple thrill of charging the ship's engines. Gambit had been enrolled in a quick tutorial of the ship's systems. Unlike his Siskan counterparts, he did not possess a computer for a brain so it was taking him a bit longer to figure it all out. He was still learning quite quickly, no one could argue the Cajun thief wasn't quick as a whip. Of course his adopted father Jean-Luc would have seen to it Remy knew something about wiring, it would be all part of a thief's training, house alarms being what they were.

"Good morning," the Professor greeted.

Remy looked up at him with a grin. "Bonjour. What brings you up dis way?"

"You. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Gambit tried to hide the flicker of annoyance that flashed in his eyes. He didn't like being thought of being less than capable, something that probably wouldn't change. He still hadn't been cleared for full duty, something he was going to have to start fighting for if it didn't happen on its own, and soon. " 'M fine. T'anks fo' askin'."

"I didn't mean it that way, Remy. I guess, I just wanted to ask if all this made you happy," the Professor said, gesturing to the ship.

Gambit smiled, relaxing. "Surprised?"

"Maybe just a little, yes."

"Oui, it make me 'appy. Kim use' to say dere wasn't nuthin' like flyin'. Guess I didn' really believe 'im 'til I done it for real. Dere ain't no better thing."

Charles grinned, pleased to hear it. "Well, in that case, she's all yours."

Remy paused, uncertain just what the Professor was saying. Seth may have designed this ship, but Charles had paid the bills. It had been an unsaid thing that this ship really belonged to the Professor. "Dat's an expensive present, patron."

"It's mine to give. You've earned it and I know you will put it to good use for us."

"I'm an X-man," Gambit found himself saying in response.

"Yes you are. And you always will be," Charles replied. "In whatever form that may take. No one can take that from you."

Remy nodded at him, happy to be affirmed but the seriousness of the moment wasn't lost on him. "Merci."

The Professor took a polite pause and commented, "Your shipmates look happy."

Gambit grinned and nodded, but he sensed something in Charles' voice. He chose to ignore it and replied, "Dey be a little playful, but all de work gets done."

"Kimble all right? He seemed a little uncomfortable with me."

Remy sighed just a little and set the wires he had been fumbling with aside. " 'E just a bit shy wit people is all. Can't say as I blame him much for it, de way 'e been treated sometimes."

The Professor nodded, dodging the obvious jab. He didn't react to it, but said instead, "Seems odd doesn't it? Aiden was the one to be changed the most out there on the field, but Kimble is the one still a little... uncertain."

"We been t'rough all dis, patron. Kimble still shy a few codes and 'e always will be. It don't mean he don't have a place. I'll keep him busy and he'll be fine," Remy replied to that, it was hard to keep the defensive edge out of his voice.

Charles smiled disarmingly. "Please don't feel so defensive. It's my job to ask questions. He is still an unofficial X-man and as such he falls under my watch."

Gambit was quietly stunned, not sure he heard that correctly. Kimble an unofficial X-man? That was quite the compliment. Too bad Kimble hadn't been here to hear it. It would have meant the world to the pilot. "Merci fo' de concern. Kimble just fine. Nuthin' dere to worry about."

"Is it true what I've heard, that Kimble and Aiden have married?"

Remy, as competent as ever, hid his discomfort with the question. The ceremony had taken place only two days ago and had been private, just as the Siskans had planned. It had entailed nothing more than the pair exchanging rings and vows of fidelity, but to those in attendance – Molly, himself, Seth and Fallen, Beast and Star, and Asher who presided over the proceedings – it had been quite beautiful. Remy had been to many weddings, but so few of them had meant as much to him as that one had. It had been held in the Solarium, the park dimly lit at that midnight hour yet sparkling with magic. Henry had finally discovered how to keep fireflies alive in there, the tiny little insects blinking all about as if adding their approval. There was a lot to be said for the simplicity of things.

"Oui. Dey make deir vows," Remy answered, bracing himself for any censure that might come his way. While Charles had made it clear that discrimination against homosexuals would not be tolerated in the Complex, Remy wasn't sure where the Professor's politics lay as far as same gender marriages went. The ceremony hadn't been widely advertised because there were still many here who wouldn't have approved of the match.

Charles apparently wasn't one of them. "Well, I am glad for them," he said with sincerity. "I hope it will be good for them both. It's time things settled down around here, don't you agree?"

Remy grinned. "Oui, I certainly do."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you to your work," Charles said, making his exit.

"Merci, again, patron," Remy said to him as he left, grateful indeed.

"You are most welcome."

Gambit watched him go, inwardly elated. This ship meant one thing — freedom. Well, the only thing left to do was celebrate and for that he already had something in mind.

**(break)**

It didn't take Gambit long to decide how best to celebrate the Professor's generosity - he decided to treat himself and his crew to a little day trip somewhere nice. They packed up a nice picnic and headed east, towards the ocean and the Bahamas. There were some deserted islands there, perfect for a trip on the sly. Molly had been invited along, she could use the getaway herself. The twins were due any time and she was huge. Once they were born, there would be precious little time for anything.

The trip didn't take long in their sturdy little craft. Remy had plotted their course and once there, Kimble guided the ship to a gentle stop. They had arrived.

Remy set the ship to its version of "Park" and pressed the button to open the hatch. As it opened, he began to explain, "Now, boys, don't forget dis a private island and we cloaked. Nobody suppose' to know we 'ere -"

Gambit's little speech was rudely cut off as Kimble squealed with a healthy dose of laughter, "Last one down th' ramp's a rotten egg!" He winked at Aiden and was gone in a rush of wings and long flowing hair.

Remy was only half off his stick when the answering thunder of Aiden's footsteps showed he and Molly had been left far and away in the dust. Aiden had been just as fast as his lover and they were now having a merry little chase down the ramp and out to the sand. There was a thud and more laughter, sounds Remy was overjoyed to hear. This time it had come from Aiden, the one who had needed it most.

Aiden had warmed up to his job here on the ship quite nicely. He took orders without hesitation and had done his studies, he could explain and repair any one of the ship's systems if it ever came down to it. His job included more than just looking over the ship, he was watching over Kimble as well, freeing Remy's hands in that regard, much to his relief. Including Aiden in the team had been a wise decision that Remy had never regretted.

_**Guess I'm the rotten egg**_, Molly gestured now as she rose stiffly from her seat, her face warm with a happy smile. She was huge now in her pregnancy, pretty much guaranteeing her the last position in this impromptu race. She wasn't moving anywhere quickly.

Remy just grinned at her and offered her his arm. "Fo' an egg gone bad, you sure smell just fine to me."

They made their way outside, feeling the heat almost at once. The beach here was sandy and soft, begging them to remove their shoes. This island was small and pretty much deserted just as Remy had hoped. In this small stretch of the Bahamas there were many small unpopulated islands such as this one. It was a safe bet they wouldn't be noticed.

Remy had packed some blankets and a basket lunch. These he spread out in the shade of the ship and he and Molly stretched out comfortably, watching Kimble and Aiden play. The two Siskans had wasted no time and were now waist high in the water, splashing and jumping about, their clothing left in a pile at the shore. With just the four of them here, there was no need to be modest.

_**They look happy**_, Molly signed.

"Oui, dey need dis just as much as us."

_**We never did get much of a honeymoon,**_ she agreed.

"Den dis my present to you," he replied, gently turning her chin to face him for a kiss. He was loving this, his only regret that Molly was much too pregnant for anything more. He was taking a bit of risk with her as it was, she was due in less than a week.

The time passed and they relaxed, watching the Siskans play. The boys were taking turns throwing each other around in the water, playful and happy, both of them laughing loudly. Remy was thoughtful as he observed them, there were still many questions left unasked about Aiden's new condition. Remy had figured out that Aiden didn't need to charge as often, if at all anymore. Not like Kimble who still had to sun himself every day. And Aiden was the only Siskan with the golden Morrowhiem, he was unique among his own kind. As the Professor had noted, in spite of these changes, he remained the most stable of this loving pair, though there were times Remy had seen him off alone in the Solarium, his shine a little sad and lonely. Remy didn't have to ask the why of it, he knew what living with Kimble was like. It was a joy and yet its own full time job. He had no reason to think Kimble was any different now in spite of being married, his melancholy was persistent and with Angel gone, it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. Aiden never once complained. He didn't fuss or cry over anything the way Kimble did and he kept a good watch over the pilot, Kimble had everything he needed.

Molly had stretched out on the blanket now, giving her poor tired back a rest, and was more than relaxed. She had dressed for comfort, she was in a bright blue bikini that she had bought some time ago but hadn't had the time to use. She was too huge to wear much else. Remy loved her in it, big belly and all. He sat up on his knees and reached for the bottle of suntan lotion, pouring a generous amount on the swollen mound of her belly.

_**Greasing the beached whale?**_ she teased with a grunt. While she enjoyed the idea of finally having a successful pregnancy, she hated being so large. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

"You pickin' on my wife?" Remy replied, smearing the lotion about with careful hands. "You bes' be careful. I 'ear she can kick some serious ass."

_**I'm in no condition to kick anyone's ass**_, she signed with a short laugh. Still she couldn't help but give a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She was so stretched and large, the lotion was soothing and his massage always welcome.

Truth was, Gambit couldn't keep his hands off of her. He was endlessly fascinated by the fact that his children were inside of her. He had wanted this for so long and now the wait would soon be over. He couldn't help but laugh softly as one of the twins reacted to his gentle pressure by pushing back with a foot.

**_/ That tickles, daddy!_**

**_/ Je suis desole, petite,_** he replied to his tiny daughter. / **_It's not like I can see you, you know. /_**

The vibrations from the twins had grown stronger as they had matured and increased in size. Remy couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like between them after they were born. He couldn't wait to find out, he already loved them so.

_**There they go**_, Molly signed with a laugh.

At first Gambit thought she had meant the twins, but he saw she had opened her eyes and was looking out to the water. Kimble was finished with playing in the water and wanted a different kind of intimacy. He had lifted Aiden wet and dripping and they headed off towards a small stand of palm trees where they disappeared from view.

"You boys don't be goin' too far!" Gambit called out like a watchful dad, his voice rough with laughter.

The only response was a squeal of laughter from Kimble and a coconut that someone tossed out at them from the shrubbery.

Remy let them be and gave his full attention back to his wife. He massaged her until she grew drowsy and then they both had a short nap out there on the blanket, both of them happy and comfortable.

Remy woke a short while later to see Kimble crouched over him, blocking out the sun. Kimble was dressed now, his long black hair wet with sand and dripping with salty ocean water. It was a bit disconcerting to the thief, it was so much like his dream of the flower field and yet here they were at the beach. Kimble was nudging him carefully, his smile wide and deeply happy. "Hey, sleepyheads, time fer lunch."

Gambit's stomach agreed, growling in approval. He sat up and distributed food, the four of them munching happily away. They spent the whole day in blissful happiness, the Siskans returning often to the water and having a blast.

Molly was very pregnant and being so, made more than her share of trips to the tiny bathroom on the ship. On her last trip she got an unexpected surprise. She stood in the hatchway now and coughed a rough bark at Remy who was stretched out on the blanket below. He had been daydreaming, thinking how it just doesn't get any better than this. He turned to look at her, first with a gentle smile, then with some alarm as he noted the strange swirling in her shine. "What is it, chere?"

She laughed a little, her eyes a bit pained as she signed, _**I think my water just broke.**_

Remy blinked at her, not quite getting it, then he sat upright as what she said finally made it through. He scrambled for their gear and whistled sharply for Kimble and Aiden, it was time to go. He couldn't help but smile. It had been a happy day, a day where dreams came true.

The end – for now...

Notes: Howdy, folks! Thanks again for sticking with me through this seemingly endless tale. It's been a fun ride but now I think it's time I took a little break. I have more stuff coming for those of you whom I haven't bored to tears just yet. I have two one shots mostly written - the one I mentioned already about Logan and Famayalin making peace, and a second involving Rogue and Simone. I won't begin posting anything until that piece is ninety percent finished so there won't be any long gaps in between chapters. Thanks again and I hope to see y'all soon. :)


End file.
